leaving today
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: 1st fic ever hope you like it. Cindy is nervous about her spot in a relationship. L/C. 16 parts
1. runaway

"God I hope I'm doing the right thing.' Cindy stepped up to the door and knocked. The huge oak wood door that was painted green flew open.

"Who the hell are you?" the women asked Cindy. Cindy looked up at her taking a few seconds to realize that it was just Lindsey's house mate.

"I'm here to see Lindsey." She said holding her breath.

"Oh, sorry come on in she's just on the other side of this door." The lady grabbed Cindy's arm and pulled her in. when the door shut Cindy's heart sank, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Then the women walked over to a bookshelf by a wall. "We hid the door that connects the two living areas. More privet that way." She slid it over and knocked on the door. "LINDZ its Cindy." She yelled.

"I can always just leave…" Cindy said.

"No I don't think you should do that Ms. Thomas." Linz said leaning against the door frame. "Thanks becks." She nodded to the women. "I can take it from here."

"Ok good because I'm outta here for the weekend."

"It's Monday?" Cindy said, without thinking.

"Yeah so?"

"Come on Cindy." Lindsey said grabbing the smaller women's arm, and pulling her into her living area. She shut the door and turned back to Cindy. "What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

"I… I came to ask you something."

"Ok. Well you have my attention." She said putting her hands deep in her back pockets.

"It's…. It's just…I …I." unable to form words Cindy steps closer to Lindsey leaving almost no room between the two of them.

"What are you doing?" Lindsey asks turning her face away from Cindy and pushing her away.

"Oh, Lindsey stop it!" Cindy said grabbing Lindsey's arms and pushing her up against the wall. "You always talked about getting into a relationship with me but never did anything. Now it's my turn." She whispered into the taller women's ear. Then their lips met in a clash of furry.

Lindsey had become angry at herself for not making a move.

Lindsey took control wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck and lifting her leg to rest on her own hip. She turned them around and pushed Cindy into the wall. When Cindy broke the kiss Lindsey started a trail of kisses down her chin and on to her neck making Cindy throw her head back hard into the wall. Lindsey started so suck on her pulse point. Cindy started to unbutton Lindsey's brown long sleeve button up.

"So you really… want this?" Lindsey asked.

"I…" Cindy started but a moan came out instead as Lindsey latched on to her collar bone. She nodded instead.

"Then we should move away from the walls." Lindsey chuckled. She started to walk the redhead to the bedroom. Cindy was no help as she started to take control, using her tongue as a weapon, bathing Lindsey in kisses across her neck and on her lips. Becoming flustered with Lindsey's top she ripped it off and started trailing down in-between the women's breasts. All the sudden they heard a phone. Lindsey let go of Cindy, Cindy slunk to the floor putting her legs up against her body and wrapped her arms around them resting her head on them trying oh so hard not to cry.

"Boxer." Lindsey answered the phone. "What tom? What is so important?" Cindy decided that if Lindsey had to leave she was going to at least make sure they could make out more and make it impossible to forget her. She stood and pushed herself back against Lindsey lightly kissing her neck and pulse point. Lindsey squirmed a little under the gentle touch. "Tom I'm a little busy!" she demanded. Then Cindy claimed her mouth again. Cindy reached for the phone trying to flip it shut. Lindsey ripped away from the kiss. "Tom I'm taking tomorrow off." She flipped the phone shut and claimed the redhead's mouth. She started to walk Cindy back to the bed room.

In the bedroom Lindsey kicked the door shut after Martha belly crawled out of the room. Cindy's hands moved up and down Lindsey's bare skin, moans slipped pasted Lindsey's mouth. A wave of shock ripped though her body when Cindy's tongue started to move against her lips, granting her passage Lindsey opened her mouth a little more. Lindsey moves her hands down to Cindy's waist pulling at her belt buckle. When the belt comes off Lindsey pulls the pants down as Cindy starts on Lindsey's. Falling backwards Lindsey grabs Cindy and pulls her down on top of her.

"I've wanted this forever." She breathed in the redhead's ear.

"I know." Cindy says. As Lindsey removes Cindy's tee.

"You, my dear, look overly sexy in this 3 doors down tee." Lindsey says throwing it to the side.

Cindy started to kiss Lindsey again, working with her hands to make sure she was in control. Lindsey laced her fingers with Cindy's and broke the kiss moving her mouth down Cindy's chest till she found a breast as she slowly made her way up to the nipple she drove Cindy insane. Cindy sighed and lay against Lindsey. Lindsey took the opportunity; she unlaced her hand and slowly slid it down to the wet spot in between Cindy's legs. She looked down at Cindy and when she slid into her Cindy's head popped up and her brown eyes looked deep in her eyes. Cindy rolled the two of them so Lindsey was on top of her giving her full control not caring anymore. Lindsey's jet black hair surrounded Cindy's face; Cindy not able to help herself wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Cindy once again had to break the kiss because Lindsey's movements inside her.

"My god." She sighed. Sweat started to run down her face and bead on her chest. Lindsey dragged her tongue across her chest licking up the salty sweat. Cindy closed her eyes, trying to stay 

quite not knowing if Lindsey's living mate was still there. Lindsey bit down on Cindy's pulse point making her let out a moan that made Lindsey even more excited. Lindsey sucked on it till it turned bright red then finally let it go. By now Cindy was moving her hips in perfect timing with Lindsey's hand. Lindsey not wanting to fuck Cindy in silence added another finger make Cindy arch into her, her eyelids fluttering shut. She slowly came down from her high. Lindsey crashed next to her on the bed panting tryin' to catch her breath.

"I was thinking about leaving today." Cindy said wrapping her arms around Lindsey.

"What? Why?"

"Leaving to get you and run away, have you ever thought about not coming back, hopping on a train and never come back?"

"Yeah, but only if you came with me."

"I don't think I'll ever leave you."

"Yeah…" Lindsey said falling asleep still in Cindy's arms.

Cindy woke up with Lindsey's naked body pushed up against her. She never thought it would go so well. She watched Lindsey slowly wake up.

"Hi."

"God your arms feel like home." Cindy said. "So you're not going to work?"

"Nope. I'm staying her with you all day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so uh… I guess we're together. Right?"

"Most deff, I will never give you up now."


	2. dance on

"Cindy what are you talking about?" Lindsey asked ducking out of the way as jeans came flying out of the closet.

"You said last night that you were spending all day with me, all day. I having nothing to do or, say, think, and ahh I have nothing to wear!"

"You don't have to wear anything." Lindsey said a smirk came across her face; Cindy popped her head out of the closet.

"Don't you even start." Cindy barely got it out before her lips felt Lindsey's. She fell into the kiss not wanting to ever more. She put her hands on Lindsey's hips and pulled her closer. She finally broke the kiss when Lindsey started to remove her tank top, putting her hand on her shirt. Cindy looked up at Lindsey with wanting eyes.

"We have to meet Clare and Jill in 45 minutes, I still need a shower and to go get clothing." She couldn't keep eye contact, her eyes drifted to her bare feet.

"Yeah, you owe me." Lindsey said.

"I know."

"Big,"

She sighed "Yes lindz I know." Resting her head on the taller women's shoulder.

"Ok, let's go to your place and get you ready." Lindsey said hugging the redhead.

"Yeah." She took a step back and sighed. "God, what if we just blew them off?"

"And have Clare and Jill walk in on us?" Lindsey said. "I don't think so."

"AHUG, fine."

"They're not stupid; they will put two and two together, if we both don't show up."

"I get it." Cindy said.

"Ok," she smiled, the most beautiful thing Cindy has ever seen, "Just making sure you do." Lindsey threw an old department tee at Cindy. "Put this on, the less skin you have exposed the better. I wouldn't want to attack you on the drive over to your place." She explained then thought about it, actually it sounded really really hot.

Cindy chuckled and put the tee on. "Wait, you're coming with me, to my house?"

"Yeah,"

"What about 2 and 2? When we arrive."

"You'll drop me off a block away, I'll walk you drive."

"What? No you drive I'll walk."

"I'm the cop." Lindsey said faintly.

"I…" she stopped her self. She grabbed her tee and shoes then waited by the door for Lindsey.

"Gezz, your fast."

"I smell, I really want to shower."

"oh, sorry." Lindsey threw her shoes on and opened the door. Cindy bolted out the door. Lindsey jumped down the stairs and into the car. Cindy had to jump up into the car, when she slipped Lindsey grabbed her arm. She pulled her up and Cindy looked in her eyes, pure fear was in them.

"Thanks."

"Didn't want you to get hurt." Lindsey said trying to hide her fear. Lindsey patted her side, her chest and her ankle. When she looked back at Cindy, she started to explain. "I was checking to make sure I had them all."

"Them?"

"Yup, cal," she patted to her hip. "Slug," she patted her ankle. "And kill." She patted her chest.

"Ok?" Cindy said awkwardly.

"My guns."

"Yeah I kinda figured." Cindy laughed.

They drove in complete silence, Lindsey held onto Cindy's hand tightly. When they pulled up her driveway Cindy reluctantly let Lindsey let go of her hand. She opened her front door, and showed Lindsey in.

"It's not much, but it works." She explained.

"Yeah, I understand." Cindy turned around Lindsey staring right at her. "So shower?"

"Yeah," Cindy stuttered walking pass Lindsey into the master bedroom, "You coming?" she asked biting her lip, reaching her hand out. Lindsey walked over to her and took her hand.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She whispered, making Cindy's knees weak.

Cindy slowly walked her to the bathroom; she threw Lindsey into the shower. As she was just about to turn the water on Lindsey grabbed her. Now both soaking wet and still fully clothed. Lindsey pushed candy against the wall but Cindy pushed back.

"No, I'm in charge this time." She said lowering her hand to between Lindsey's legs, putting it in between the long legs and pulled up. Making it hard for Lindsey to resist, she just nodded. Cindy pulled off Lindsey's tee and kissed her exposed shoulders, she made her way down her stomach. Lindsey removed Cindy's shirt and started to work on her own pants. Cindy claws her fingers into Lindsey's back. Both of them worm their way out their pants. Cindy pushes Lindsey up against the wall again and shoves her hand down the front of Lindsey's underwear. Shocked by the force Lindsey gasps. Then the phone rang, Cindy reached out to grab it, Lindsey tried to stop her but then her phone rang.

"Hello, Cindy Thomas speaking."

"Boxer."

"Lindsey, we, as in Jill and I decided to go down to the diner early, you joining? She's….are you in the shower?"

"Ah… yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I took today off."

"Cindy." Jill almost yelled into the phone.

"Jill" Cindy said back.

"Clare and I are going the diner early, meet us there?"

"ah…im kinda busy…"

"Are you in the shower?" Jill asked looking at Clare, two and two started to go together.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon. Ok?"

"Ok." Jill said. "Bye."

"Bye."

"I'll hurry too, ok?" Lindsey said. "Bye."

"Too?" Clare asked.

"What I didn't say that. I said I'll hurry." She hated lying to Clare.

"Ok, hurry."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both threw their phones back on to the contour and Cindy returned to her spot. Lindsey leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. Cindy coaxed her down to the ground. She straddled Lindsey, as she pried the taller women's legs open. She presses her hand against Lindsey's inner thigh as she kissed and licked the other. She slowly slid her hand into Lindsey and started at a slow pace. Moans escaped Lindsey's lips; Cindy took her mouth and kissed Lindsey. As she quickened her pace, Lindsey kissed up and down her neck and chest. Slowly Lindsey hit her peak, Cindy wanting to go on but knew she couldn't slowed down and just sat inside her for a long long time.

"We should go…" Lindsey said

"Yeah" she sighed back. She lay back against Lindsey trying to catch her breath. Lindsey ran her hand though Cindy's red hair. Sighing, Lindsey pushed a little on the red head's shoulder.

"Come on, we have to go." She gently said against her ear. Cindy heaved her self up, her eyes shown with happiness.

"So… um… you happy?"

"Is that someway of asking if you fucked me well?" Lindsey laughed.

"Yeah." Cindy lowered her eyes to Lindsey's chest.

"Yes, it was amazing." She kissed her forehead. "But we really have to go." Cindy stood and helped Lindsey up.

"Ok. So I have an extra hair dryer and brush if you need it." Cindy said pulling out the items.

"Yeah, I do. I have an extra pair of cloths in my car."

"Ok good." Cindy said as they started to get ready.

Later as Cindy hopped in the car Lindsey threw her the keys. "You drive." Cindy moved into the driver seat. They started for the diner.

"So our story is?" Cindy asked.

"You got a lead that turned out to be a flop but managed to get yourself looking like a pig sty. I over worked last night called in and slept in."

"Alright." Cindy smiled.

"Stop here, it's about a block before the diner." Cindy pulled up to the sidewalk.

"Ok, here?"

"Yeah." Lindsey said jumping out. "I'll see ya there."

"Hey." Cindy said pulling Lindsey into a long passionate kiss. "I'll be there." She said leaving Lindsey a little stunned. She shut the door and drove to the diner.

"Look there's Lindsey." Clare said as her car passed.

"Alright all we need is Cindy." Jill said.

"Speak of the devil." Clare said as Cindy got out of Lindsey's car.

"No, no way." Jill said as Cindy walked in.

"Hey guys." She greeted them as she slide in nest to Jill, she noticed their faces. "What?"

"Your car, not your car." Jill stammered.

"Oh, Maggie is in the shop so Lindsey let me borrow her car."

"So Lindsey walked here, the 5 miles?"

"No, she's at work; it's less than a block away." Cindy lied.

"Honey, she took the day off."

"Lindsey? A day off? Yeah right." She laughed.

"There she is." Jill said as Lindsey walked in.

"Hi," she said sliding into her spot next to Clare.

"So you walked?" Clare inquired.

"Yes."

"The 5 miles?" Jill added.

"Yes."

"I called you like 45 minutes ago, it takes you 45 minutes to walk that far, and don't even say you ran."

"Ok, so?"

"You were in the shower, now your hair is dry and you're presentable."

"So…"

"Where were you? Really?" Jill asked then turned to Cindy. "And you?"

"Home."

"Work."

"Lindsey, she's lying." Clare said trying to get a reaction.

"I was, I really was at work." Cindy snapped.

"And it just happens that you show up in Lindsey's car, she made it here in record time, Lindsey took a day off and so did you?"

"What? No I was there."

"We called, you boss answered saying you took the day off."

_Oh shit they know. _Cindy looked at Lindsey, scared that she would slip up, Lindsey however gave no help.

"Lindsey, I hate to do this but…" Clare pulled out Lindsey's gun out of the holster and put it to Lindsey's side. "Were you robbing the cradle?"

"What!" Lindsey said shocked. "so your going to threaten a cop?"

"No, a friend and you know what I said."

"Fine, yes I was with Lindsey." Cindy yelled, Lindsey's head snapped around, glaring at her.

"Gezz, guys…come on." Jill said laughing.

"I was!" Cindy insisted.

"I know." Clare said, putting the gun back. "I could tell by the phone call. I heard Cindy in the background."

"So how long?" Jill asked.

"Last night." Lindsey answered.

"gezz." The other two said.

"What?" Cindy snapped a little aggravated.

"So, were you planning on telling us?"

"No." Lindsey said flatly, glaring at Cindy. Clare stood up and Lindsey moved over, letting her out.

"Cindy switch me spots." Clare ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Because someone is shaking and cant keep her eyes off you." Clare said about Lindsey.

"Oh," Cindy stood up and moved to Clare's old spot. Lindsey just sat with a look that could kill on her face, she was pissed. Cindy put her arm around the taller women's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"God, do we need to leave?" Jill asked.

"No, don't." Lindsey said looking at Jill then adverted her eyes back to Cindy.

"So do we have to explain cradle robbing?" Clare asked.

"She came to me not the other way around."

"Yeah, I went to her." Cindy said staring in Lindsey's eyes.

"And she didn't kick you out?" Jill asked amazed.

"No, she went to the wrong door."

"Oh, gezz."

"Yeah but I still made it."

"Yeah, she made it. And it was great."

"Ok too much information." Jill said.

"Yeah, just a little." Clare added. They all sat talking for a while. Cindy started up a small competition between them and the waitresses to name the song on the radio first.

"Your arms feel like home, by 3 doors down." Cindy said as one passed by.

"Amen to that." Lindsey said.

"Good, what c.d.?"

"3 doors down, self titled." Jill added.

"Good." The waitress added.

"Damn their good, they are up 8 points." Another said as she marked the dry erase board.

"Lindsey stood up and pulled Cindy up.

"Come on lets dance."

"Dance? Here?"

"Yeah." Lindsey pulled Cindy in close and held her tight. "Well, I like this."

"Look how close they are." Clare said to Jill.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them."

"Are you now?"

"Yeah." Jill watched them closely as the danced across the alise.

"God, their beautiful together." Jill said.

"Yeah, they are."

Cindy rested her head on Lindsey's shoulder and kissed her neck, her arms wrapped around Lindsey's back. She loved being there just resting against Lindsey. As the song ended the two sat down.

"Well, well, well, looks like you two have been together forever." Clare said.

"Imagine that, they just found each other last night."

"Here by me. 3 doors down." The same waitress said.

"Good." Lindsey said not taking her eyes off Cindy. "Come on, one last dance." She hopped up and helped Cindy up, pulling her right back into the dance that they were in, less than a minute ago. Lindsey kissed the top of Cindy's head and rested her head on hers as they danced on.


	3. she remembered aka my god

"Lindsey, we need you to come in." tom said over the phone. It's been a week since she had danced with Cindy at the diner.

"Tom, it's late. I just worked a 19 hour shift." She said.

"Lindz, please."

"Fine, I'll be there soon." She hung up on him. She looked down at the empty bed; Cindy had stayed at her own house to pay the landlord. It had been ungodly hard to fall asleep with out her. She grabbed her coat and ran out eh door, she had already gotten ready, and she was going to head to Cindy's to surprise her.

"Lindz, I have some news." Tom started, as Lindsey ducked under the tape. "Stop, listen. It's Jill."

"What?" she said running over the scene. Laying on the ground was Jill, Clare holding her hand.

"Lindsey, she's just barely there." Clare said.

"Lindz?" Jill said weakly.

"Hey, no talking you can't." Clare said Lindsey looked down onto the wound. A shot right thought the left side of her chest.

"E.T.A.?"

"Soon. They're fucking taking forever." Tom said.

"Lindsey, I got a call saying to…" Cindy stopped as Lindsey ran up to her blocking her view.

"Hey…um…so…you got the call because it's one of us."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's Jill."

"No, how bad?"

"Not good."

"Lindsey, she wants you." Clare yelled with out taking her eyes off Jill. Lindsey and Cindy ran over to her.

"Hey, what's up Jill?"

"Go get em', kill em', Bring em down." Jill said before closing her eyes. "You know, I love you guys."

"No," Cindy said pinching Jill's arm making Jill's eyes shoot open. "No goodbyes. I hear the ambulance its coming ok?"

"You never could settle huh?" Jill said.

"No, and your not going."

"Move, Move." A male voice called as the women moved to allow room for him.

"Luke?" Lindsey asked staring at him.

"Jill, I'll get you though this, I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I was wrong, I still love you."

"Load her up!" another Emt yelled. The women moved away and told Jill that they would see her at the hospital. When Lindsey looked up she saw a man sneering over the tape.

"Hey!" she shouted. "You!" she pointed at him and he ran. "God," she ran after him taking her gun off her side. She jumped the tape as Cindy called after her.

"Lindsey. What the hell are you doing?"

"He did it!" she yelled back. Clare and Cindy looked at each other and ran after Lindsey.

"We're right behind you!" Clare yelled. As two officers and they ran down the road after her.

Lindsey ran as fast as she can after the punk that shot Jill or at least she thought shot Jill. By now it was well past 3 in the morning and no one else was at the scene but this guy, this was just something that set her on high alert, but then the sneer across his face, she knew it was him. She matched his moves as he ran off the road and into the woods. She dodged trees and branches, then watched him fly over a fence. She jumped it and kept going. The guy jumped fence after fence, setting the neighborhood dogs off.

"This way listen there's barking." Clare yelled as they ran into the woods. Then they heard a shot ring out.

"NO!" Cindy ran even faster. She started to hop the fences or at least jump as high as she could then throw her self over. She passed so many dogs it started to scare her, if the shot didn't get Lindsey then a dog might have. She jumped another fence and fell next to a dog lying on the ground bleeding out. Cindy felt pulled to keep running but she couldn't leave the dog to die. She ran up to the back porch and pounded on the door. As the man opened it Cindy started again yelling over her shoulder. "Your dogs been shot!"

"Thank you." She faintly heard as she entered the 6th yard away from the house. She kept running hoping she'd fine Lindsey alive. When she hopped another fence she found her. Curled up on the ground.

Lindsey ran after the guy hopping fence after fence. She jumped another fence and saw the guy, a dog was latched on to his arm. She heard the shot but didn't register it. She kept running about to knock the guy over when he took off again. She saw the dog lying there motionless, but didn't want to lose the guy. She knew Cindy was worrying and she should yell something but she couldn't think of anything to say. She remembered jumping the fence and hitting pavement. She remembered becoming flustered when the guy who was just there had disappeared. She remembered falling to the ground upset, anger, and overwhelmed. Then she remembered hearing Cindy say your dog has been shot, and Cindy's arms wrap around her body. She remembered all that but couldn't remember if she got shot or not. She couldn't remember if pain was anywhere in her body. She just couldn't tell, and worst of all she couldn't remember who's dog got shot.

"Lindsey, come on get up." Clare tried to coax Lindsey up but her eyes were huge and she was completely out of it.

"Clare? Where's Martha?" Lindsey jumped up. "Clare he shot Martha! That son of a bitch shot Martha!" she tried to run after him again but Clare grabbed her.

"No, Lindz listen to me, that wasn't Martha it was someone else's dog."

"Lindz, calm down ok? We just need to get you to the hospital, alright?"

"What? No why?"

"Jill, Jill got hurt remember?" Cindy said.

"Yeah," Lindsey sat down. "He got away, its all my fault he got away."

"No, no its not." Cindy grabbed Lindsey's hand.

"Lindsey." Tom walks up. "Lindsey, good job. Now get the hospital, Jill's been waiting for you."

"What? How long was I running?"

"Two hours."

"What? No way."

"Lindsey, you beat the living shit outta him."

"I let him get away… I had him and I let him get away."

"No he shot you. What you don't remember?"

"What? No he didn't!" she looked down at herself.

"Where?" she asked.

"Here." Tom pointed to her arm and Lindsey looked at it, blood was pouring down it and the searing pain started to come to life.

"My god."


	4. no sex, not now

After a 4 hour surgery to fix her arm, Lindsey was placed in the same room as Jill. The whole gang was there, Cindy, Clare, Tom, warren and a few cops standing as guards outside.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Lindsey asked high on morphine.

"Lindsey… hush!" Cindy pleaded.

"What? Silly Tom here thinking I still love him? Ha. I love Cindy. Love, love, love, love, love." Cindy put her head in her hands.

"Lindsey?" Jill asked as she came out of the anesthesia.

"Jill? You ok?"

"Yeah, why the hell are all these people here?"

"I got shot chasing after the ass hole who fucking shot your skinny little ass!"

"Ha, you get him?"

"No but apparently I beat his ass."

"Apparently?"

"I can't remember a damn thing."

"Ha, so you don't remember sleeping with Lindsey?"

"Wait… I am Lindsey."

"Oh I mean Cindy!" Jill laughed.

"Jill, Lindsey. Guys maybe you should stop!" Clare said looking at the unis outside the door who couldn't stop laughing.

"Uh… maybe I should go." Tom said walking out of the room.

"Yeah maybe, and maybe someone should come over and make out with me!" Lindsey said.

"Lindsey, ah maybe we should let you sleep." Cindy said.

"No, I want you to come over here." Cindy put her head down and walked over to Lindsey. "What you don't look too happy to see me."

"Your high." Cindy said as Lindsey pulled her into a kiss. Lindsey put her hands up Cindy's shirt and pulled her leg over here so she straddled Lindsey.

"Hey, if I can't get fucked you can't!" Jill screamed.

"I would but you know the thing about me being with Cindy and the fact your back with Luke and I don't want to mess that up." Lindsey said in between kisses.

"Hey I resent that, wait…. Ok no I don't … I think. All I know is I love you. And I think I want to screw you right here right now." Cindy said kissing Lindsey. "ahh I forgot, Lindsey you leave tomorrow, Jill soon."

"ahh. Don't stop, god she's still so young."

"Ha, cradle robber." Jill said.

"I am not!" Lindsey yelled.

"Get off the patient" Luke said entering.

"Aw but Luke it's so much fun!" Cindy said.

"Off she's hurt."

"Cindy get off my partner."

"Yes warren." Cindy jumped off Lindsey as quick as possible.

"See you gotta wear the gun, it scares more people."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Luke said.

"Luke. Come here." Jill said, Luke walked over to her and she pulled him into a kiss and didn't let him go. "OWWWW," she howled all the sudden. "it hurts!" Tears rolled down her face.

"Where?" Luke asked immediately.

"Here." Jill grabbed her side.

"Hang on." Luke pulled the gown up and looked at her side; the bullet ripped her muscles and broke 3 ribs, collapsed a lung and ruined her favorite shirt.

"Ow." She screamed. "My god." Luke upped her drip.

"There your pain killers will up soon."

"Thanks." Jill said as Luke kissed her again.

"Ok, everyone out." Luke said.

"No, she stays." Lindsey said grabbing Cindy.

"What?"

"Ok, deal." Luke said. "just no sex."

"Fun sucker." Jill said, making Lindsey and Cindy look at her. "What I can't do but I can watch."

"No, no sex."

The next morning Luke allowed Lindsey to sign out. Cindy drove her home, and dropped her off.

"I'll be back." Cindy said kissing Lindsey.

"Ok." Lindsey said kissing the red head back. Cindy went back to her car, and Lindsey shut the door, then sunk out the back. She ran to the station and started following leads.

"Warren, I want to make sure that all of the leads are put to my cell."

"Done, and you're not going at it alone."

"Well that's what I have Cindy for."

"God that's not what I meant."

"I know, I want to catch this guy."

"I know so do I."

"Well let's go then." Lindsey says as she grabs her gun and heads to the door.

"By the way, we got a name."

"What?"

"Bobby richfeild."

"Alright let's give him a visit." They drove to the guys place and Lindsey pulled her gun out. She knocked on the door and the swat team moved in.

"Get on the ground!" Lindsey yelled as she turned and spotted a man loading a gun. He shot at her and started to run back out the door. She chased after him and jumped on his back. She pulled him to the ground breaking his armed arm. Lindsey pulled her arm back and started to punch the guy repeatedly until waren pulled her off.

"Lindz, LINDZ. He's down." She stopped and looked down at him.

The guy moved and grabbed Lindsey's shirt and his gun with his other hand. He heaved her up and used her as a shield. "Get down." He shot a uni and put the gun to her head. Lindsey took the opportunity and kicked him in the crouch sending him to the ground she pulled her gun out and shot him in the chest, round after round until there were none left.

"Lindz, you ok?"

"It's not him."


	5. the rock

"What do you mean it's not him?" Jacobi asked.

"It's not him!" Lindsey yelled back at him. "The guy that shot Jill had a scar down his left eye."

"And you didn't find it necessary to tell me?"

"I just…"

"Wasn't thinking." He finished her sentence. "Good thing he attacked you."

"Yeah." She said.

"Lindsey." Cindy yelled at Lindsey as she paced in front of the T.V. "Lindsey sit down, talk, if I know what happened I can help!"

"It was a guy, about 6'2, brown hair, blue eyes, scar over left eye going right down to his chin."

"Ok, anything else?" Cindy said writing it all down.

"Yeah, the son of a bitch is going to die."

"Ok, besides that?"

"I'm gonna kill him?"

"No, like a description."

"He sneered, he had prefect teeth. Like godly perfect teeth."

"Great, so we have godly perfect teeth." Cindy said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's the best I can do!"

"I know. So…"

"No, the guy tried to kill me, so, me killing him was just me trying to save my butt."

"I didn't ask… I was going to."

"I could tell, you had the voice on."

"The what?"

"The reporter voice, but instead it's like the weak reporter, you want to know but you don't know how to ask."

"Gezz, you can read people like its nothing."

"It's in the job description, and you're easy to read, you want me in every piece of your life but you don't know if you should, you fear that I would leave you." Lindsey finally stopped pacing. "I won't, I would never leave you, tom left me, you can leave me but I won't ever leave you." She stared at Cindy and finally sat next to her. "Nothing would make me leave you, I hope, because that's all I can do, that you will never leave me."

"I'm in and I mean all in." she rested her head against Lindsey. "Nothing, even Kiss Me Not would drive me away from you."

"Yeah, but let's not talk about Kiss Me Not. " Lindsey said putting her hand on Cindy's head.

"Ok," Cindy sighed and put more weight against Lindsey. "So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I was thinking about going to see a movie." Cindy looked up at Lindsey. "And I was thinking about taking my girl."

"Ok, what movie?"

"I don't know you pick."

"Something dirty. I feel like being dirty today." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"You always want to be dirty."

"Fine, let's go to the black and white and see The Rock."

"The Rock isn't black and white?"

"Yeah, but the guy that owns the place is color blind." Cindy smiled.

"Alright. Ready?"

"Yeah," Cindy jumped up and pulled Lindsey up. "Come on hurry I want to get there first."

"Alright hang on I have to grab my stuff."

"You don't need your gun for the movie."

"You never know." Lindsey said giving a smile to Cindy.

"Tom, where do you think I am?"

"Work?"

"God he is stupid." She said covering the phone. "No, tom I'm out."

"Oh. On a date?"

"Yes."

"With Cindy?"

"No, I dumped her and started dating Clare." Lindsey said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"God Tom, when was the last time you slept?"

"Ah, like two hours ago?"

"Tom, what is it? A break?"

"No, it's ah I need another patrolman tonight."

"So you called me?"

"Yeah, it's double over time."

"Screw you Tom. I have a date and you knew it, you saw us pass you on the way to the movies, it just happened that you called right after we passed your house."

"God, lindz I don't want to break you up. I mean like just how would it look if my ex wife became gay?"

"Good bye Tom." Lindsey ready to hang up the phone, when Cindy grabbed the phone.

"Tom, leave us alone, we are together and there is nothing that you can do. And by the way your reputation is already shity." Cindy snapped the phone shut.

Lindsey wrapped her arm around Cindy's waist, "Good I needed someone to protect me from Tom." She said kissing the top of her head.

"Aw, I'll protect my girl." Cindy said, thankful for the kiss that she just received.

As they walked into the movie theater and took seats in the back. As the movie started, Lindsey rested her head against Cindy and Cindy against Lindsey. About half way though the movie both their phones rang.

"Boxer… alright take out the one and try to have him rat."

"Cindy… no I sent it in hours ago!... it's in the drive, yeah just get it off that."

Lindsey and Cindy hung up and Lindsey looked at Cindy. "God I was scared for a second."

"Yeah me too."

They continued to watch the movie, Cindy held on to Lindsey's hand. Lindsey looked down at her and hoped to god that no one would remember that she forgot all that stuff on that night a few days ago.

"You ok?" Cindy asked looking up at Lindsey.

"Yeah, it's just, you're so beautiful."

"Aw, thanks" she said leaning up and kissing her.

"Well if all I have to do is say that and I earn a kiss then I'll keep saying that." She said and smiled as Cindy leaned up and kissed her again and again.

"Maybe." She kissed her. "We." Again. "Should." Again. "leave."

"Uh-huh" Lindsey said in return, she stood and grabbed Cindy's hand, they ran out the door and down the street. "Hurry up." Lindsey dragged Cindy along. They ran up her street and up her drive way. Lindsey pinned Cindy up against the side of the house on the porch, her lips crashed against Cindy's, feeling the hot breath mix with hers. Cindy's hands trailed up and down her back and dug into Lindsey's shoulder. All the sudden Lindsey broke the kiss earning a moan from Cindy.

"Uh, what is it?" Cindy asked in an irritated voice.

"The door."

"What?"

"It's open. I'm sure I closed it." Lindsey put Cindy behind her with a push of her arm. "Stay!" Lindsey barked out. She kicked the door open more and went in, guns drawn. She turned and threw a gun to Cindy. "Just in case." Cindy only nodded. Lindsey walked though the house taking it easy and slow making sure she checked every single spot, and crack.

"LINDSEY." Cindy yelled out. Lindsey turned around to see a guy grab Cindy around the neck. Lindsey aimed her gun at the attackers head but a knife met her throat.

"I wouldn't do that pretty lady." He said licking her ear.

"Get off her!" Cindy shouted, she elbowed her guy and pulled her gun's trigger. She watched as the bullet missed the guy and hit Lindsey. Lindsey collapsed on the ground and didn't move. "No, no." Cindy shouted. The guy grabbed Cindy again and slammed the door shut.

"Damn you." He pushed her against the wall and licked her face. "You just made me more than excited, found you house a wreck then shot your lover." He pushed up against her. "Now, where's the bed room?"

"Lindsey?" she shouted again. "BECKY!" she yelled right before the guy hit her with the butt of the knife. It was her last attempt to get someone to notice, she prayed to god that Becky had heard.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Lindsey kissed Cindy over and over, the porch light had flickered on, it was set to a timer. Lindsey pulled the screen door open and pushed the door open. She quickly took Cindy's jacket off and threw it on the ground. Cindy found a spot on Lindsey's neck that made Lindsey moan with pleasure. Lindsey took her holsters off and threw them on the table. She grabbed on to Cindy's belt and pulled at it till the buckle let go and the jeans pooled around her feet. Cindy started to walk backwards toward the bedroom. Lindsey felt Cindy's hands move under her shirt and fumble across her breasts. Lindsey threw her head back and Cindy pushed her against the wall, she moved her hands down to Lindsey's pants. She worked on the removal of them. As the fabric fell to the ground she removed Lindsey's tee and immediately claimed a collarbone, she sucked on it and moved up to a pulse point, making Lindsey groan. As Cindy undid Lindsey's bra Lindsey started putting soft kisses on the red head's back. When Cindy finally removed Lindsey's bra she immediately moved down to attack the breast with her mouth. She worked one with her hand and the other with her mouth. She heard gasps and groans from Lindsey and wouldn't stop. Slowly Cindy moved her hand down Lindsey's abdomen and down the front of her underwear; Lindsey then removed her underwear and claimed Cindy's mouth. Cindy felt Lindsey's tongue enter her mouth and went weak at the knees. The two were a match made for heaven. Cindy broke the kiss and bit down on Lindsey's pulse point. She slowly entered Lindsey's body with two fingers. Lindsey arched into the welcome hand; she put her forehead against Cindy's. Cindy started a rhythm with her hand and pressed her leg against her hand to add more pressure.

Cindy woke up and realized she was naked. She looked over thinking that she had an awful dream followed by a wonderful one. Then it hit her. The men, the gun, Lindsey, the hands rubbing all over her body, them kissing her, penetrating her. Cindy noticed Lindsey was gone and ran into the living room. There lay Lindsey just barely alive on the ground bleeding out. Cindy grabbed her phone and dialed the only number she could think of.

"Clare, help. It's Lindsey. She's been shot. By me. We were attacked."

"Honey its ok. Now tell me where you are."

"I didn't mean to bug you. I'm at Lindsey's house."

"Ok I'm coming! You didn't bug me."

"Hurry." Cindy said hanging up. "Lindsey you better make it though, I don't think I could make it though without you." She put her hand on the wound and took Lindsey's shirt off; she used it to put pressure on the wound. "God, hurry Clare."

After a few minutes the door flew open. "Cindy, where is she" Clare yelled, as she ran into the house.

"Clare in here." Cindy yelled. Clare ran over to Lindsey and Cindy. "What happened?"

"We came home and there was a guy, actually two guys in the house." Tears started down her face. "I didn't know what to do one grabbed me and another grabbed Lindsey, he was choking her. So I raised the gun she gave me and aimed at his head but I missed and hit Lindsey." By now she was sobbing. "I killed her!"

"No, no you didn't!" Clare said still working on Lindsey. "What happened to you?" she asked when she finally realized that Cindy only had a ragged tee on, and burses on her face.

"Men. They attacked me. They assaulted me." She could barely get the words out.

"Oh, Cindy. I'm so sorry." Clare took her arms and gave Cindy a hug. "We need to make sure that you get checked out too."

"Is she going to make it?"

"I hope." There was a knock on the door. "Come on in, Jerry." Cindy looked worried. "I called the e.m.s. I know to come and help."

"My god, what happened?" He asked as another E.M.T. walked in.

"She was shot, you know her its Lindsey. We need to get her to the hospital." Clare said standing up.

"Alright, come on we have to move her on to the stretcher." The other guy said.

"Alright, Clare we are going to take her to the hospital down on 5th, meet ya there?"  
"Yeah, I have to get her checked out too." He looked at Cindy.

"Ok, want me to call Jill on the way?"

"Yeah if you could."

"Ok no problem." They carried Lindsey out to the ambulance and jerry got in the back with her.

"Don't let her die in there." Clare said as she shut the doors, she turned to Cindy. "Alright get in, you're going too."

"Clare, what if she doesn't make it?"

"I promise, she is in great hands."

"Clare," she raised her voice "What if she doesn't make it!"

"You will live on carrying her legacy." Clare said taking Cindy's hand.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to." Clare helped Cindy up and into the car.

"Come on Jill answer the god damn phone." Clare said in to her cell.

"Jill."

"Hi, Jill meet me at the hospital."

"Clare? What? Why?"

"Jill, calm down, it's Lindsey, she been hurt."

"My god, how bad?"

"Shot."

"And Cindy, how's Cindy?"

"That's different. I'll fill you in when you get here."

"Ok, I'm on my way." Jill said. "And do I need to get anything?"

"Its up to you, they are both in deep."

"Alright."

Jill had hung up and ran into her bathroom, she grabbed a brush and flipped the water on. She ran in to her room grabbing a clean pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. She brushed her teeth and threw her clothes on, grabbing her keys as she ran out the door. Her heart raced as she saw the lights flash behind her, a cop was pulling her over.

"Morning ma'am, you know how fast you were going?"

"Cut the crap jack, you know me. I have to get to the hospital on 5th, Lindsey's hurt."

"Oh well in that case, screw the ticket and follow me." He ran back to his car turned the siren, he passed Jill and sped down the road. Jill followed close behind; she looked down at her speedometer it read 98 miles an hour. They pulled into the parking lot and Jill jumped out of the car, she semi ran into the E.R., she heard a faint welcome from behind her but she didn't stop. Inside she flashed her id and asked for Clare. The nurse gave her a concerned look and the room number. Jill ran into the room and slid into the bed.

"Jill? What in god's name are you doing?! Running!? Are you insane?"

"I got here as fast…" she couldn't catch her breath. "as I could."

"Jill, you're still hurt you were just realized today, running with one lung is deadly." Clare said sitting Jill down.

"It's Lindsey; I had to get here as fast as I could."

"Yeah but how would Lindsey feel if you ended up in the hospital again because of her?"

"I don't know, where Cindy?"

"She, she went to talk to the police."

"Why?"

"There were guys in the house, they attacked her and Lindsey, the bullet in Lindsey is from her own gun, Cindy shot her, not on propose. The guys really attacked Cindy, like worse way possible."

"Oh no." Jill whispered.

"Yeah. Jill, she needs someone there for her and I'm, well I'm going to help in Lindsey surgery, more or less I'll be there to make sure she doesn't die."

"Oh, gezz Clare, it's that bad."

"It hit her heart."

"No."

"Yeah, and it's not looking good for later, we have to patch up her lungs and her heart, she's not going to be up for a while, not up and out on the street again like last time."

"No, one of us is going to have to sit with her, make sure she doesn't run from Cindy either."

"I know."

"Jill, you came!" Cindy jumped on her friend.

"Cindy! Are you ok?"

"I'll live."

"Lindsey is in surgery, Clare they are telling you to hurry up." A nurse said.

"Oh, bye." She said leaving with the nurse.

"So. What happened?" Jill asked and Cindy started to explain not missing a detail.

"My god. So you woke up and they were gone?"

"Yeah, there was a note on the wall, 'We tormented your friend, now your lover, and you.'"

"Is that me and you?"

"Yeah I think so."

"God, so it was the same guy?"

"I think so."

"Code blue!" A nurse yelled in the hall. "Code blue in surgery!"


	7. not a threat a promise

"What?" Cindy ran out of the room and Jill chased after her.

"Cindy wait! It might not be her!" Jill grabbed Cindy's arm. Cindy fell to the ground and Jill wrapped her arms around her. "Cindy it might not be her." She pulled her close. "Cindy it's not her, we don't know if it's her."

"God," a surgeon walked out of the room. "Again. I can't believe we lost another patient." Cindy broke down into tears. The surgeon just kept walking down the hall. Jill gave him a look that he never saw, but it made her feel better. She tried to get Cindy to stand up but the child sat on the ground and cried. Jill felt awful, a single tear slid down her face.

"God, Cindy we don't know for sure."

"Then how do you explain that a surgeon walked out of the room and was mad because he lost his patient?"

"Don't you think Clare would be out by now?"

"Maybe." She said a glint of hope in her tone.

"Yeah, I would have." Clare said walking up.

"No!" Cindy started to bawl again.

"No, Cindy listens. I'm not out here to tell you she's dead. I'm here to tell you that she made it, now all we have to do is make sure she makes it till tomorrow."

"Oh, thank god. I don't think I could have lived with her death on my hands."

"You were trying to protect her not kill her."

"And the last thing she would remember would be me with the gun and her getting hit!"

"No, the last thing she will remember will be the two of you years, and I mean many, many years from now." Jill said grabbing Cindy's face, putting it between her hands. "Now get up and go get her, she would want to see you as soon as she gets up." Cindy nodded and ran down the hall, she found Lindsey's room and went in. it would be hours before she woke up and even longer before she would be let out of this place, Cindy knew she would be spending every waking minute in there right next to her.

"She won't be up for hours, so I have to ask you to leave." A nurse said walking in, when she turned around Clare was sitting in the door way giving her the death glare. "Or not, "she faced Cindy "Stay as long as you want."

"I think I will." Cindy said as the nurse walked out. Cindy pulled herself up on to the bed and nuzzled up against Lindsey. "What have I done?" Cindy cried herself to sleep under the watchful eyes of Jill and Clare.

"Cindy, don't!" Lindsey tried to yell but the words didn't come out the next thing she knew she was on the ground in a pool of her own blood. She watched as the guys striped Cindy of her cloths, beat her, and knocked her out, then repeatedly assaulted her. Lindsey's anger boiled over. Then she watched as one tied Martha up to the table and shot rounds into the floor to scare her. She heard the dog whimper and screech. She heard them talk about what the message on the wall should be. She felt the gun being put to the back of her head and the other guy kicked it away saying they weren't killers. She felt the guy wanting to kill her she felt the need pulsing off him, he was the shooter, the one who shot Jill, Lindsey knew it. She told herself not to close her eyes. She felt Cindy pull her hand down her hair and heard her call Clare. She remembered looking down at Cindy's beaten naked body. She almost cried 

when Cindy went back into the bedroom. She felt Clare's warm touch on her skin, Clare ripping off her tee. The pain when Clare put too much pressure on the wound. She heard the E.M.S. talk about her with Clare, and in the back of the car almost crying about her, Lindsey couldn't remember who it was. She felt her eye lids shut as they doped her up. She looked right up and the doctor and thought, 'if you kill me, I'll kill you. That's not a threat it's a promise.'

"Cindy?" Lindsey woke up and noticed Jill and Clare in a made up bed made out of Lazy boy like chairs. She felt warmth pulse off of the little body before she even knew it was there. Cindy looked up at her with her big brown eyes.

"Oh thank god you're alive." She nuzzled her face into Lindsey's neck. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"I know, that's why I desiced to stay." Lindsey smiled. "You only nicked my heart, you on the other hand; I think you got the worse of the day."

"What are you talking about?"

"They raped you."

"How do you know? You were in a pool of blood."

"Yeah but I know exactly what happened, I watched the whole thing." She said propping herself up a little and wincing in pain.

"Oh." A tear slid down her cheek. "I thought you were dead for sure." Her lip quivered, "I wanted to be so far away, like it never happened."

"Yeah I wanted the same thing. They left and left you in the bedroom I tried so hard to get up and get to you, but I couldn't move."

"Good thing to, you would have died."

"I'm tough."

"Not that tough."

"I would have lived."

"No, it would have dug into your heart and killed you." A tear rolled its way down her cheek. "The bullet that I shot from the gun you gave me, that bullet almost killed you."

"Don't you go blaming yourself for all this, you didn't want to kill me you were trying to protect me."

"But if it had been one centimeter closer, just one."

"One is a large amount."

"Not enough."

"Enough that it saved me."  
"God she not blamin' herself again is she?" Jill said waking up.

"Yeah she is."

"It's my fault you're here."

"No it's the men who broke into Lindsey's house fault."

"Ah, yet I pulled the trigger."

"And he pulled me into the way."

"He wanted her dead and you in a large amount of pain, so when you shot her he was overjoyed."

"Hey," Lindsey put her hand to Cindy's face, "I'm still here that's all that matters now, ok?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't guess, know. Threes not a single doubt in my mind that you wanted to protect me, that's why you shot the gun, nothing else."

"I just don't want you to hate me." She leaned against the welcome hand.

"Ha," Jill started to laugh."Hating you is like hating a puppy dog, it's impossible."

"Yeah, what she said." Lindsey smiled down at Cindy; she put her arm around her and pulled her close. Cindy nuzzled up against her. "Now, this is what I know you wanted to do with me last night, not shoot me."

"That and some other things." Lindsey could tell the reporter was smiling.

"Oh alright, I'll leave!" Jill said.

"Gezz, Jill, you don't have to."

"What? No I think I will leave."

"Aw I'm I making you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Aw, you made her uncomfy. I bet this will make it worse." Lindsey claimed Cindy's mouth and worked her hand though Cindy's hair pulling her in closer. Cindy began to breathe harder and faster. Lindsey moved her hand up Cindy's body to her chest grasping a breast. Cindy gasped; Lindsey pressed her lips to Cindy's again this time more forcefully.

"My god!" Clare woke up. "Ok next time you're going to have sex make sure I'm outta the room!" she yelled jokingly.

"Ok well you might want to leave." Lindsey said pressing her forehead against Cindy's. "Can you guys watch the door for a while?" she saw their faces of shock. "Please!"

"Ah, I guess." Clare said grabbing Jill's arm and pulling her out of the room.

"Thanks we'll take it from here for a minute. Go call your families." Jill said, to the unis as she shut the door.

"Yes." Cindy Claimed Lindsey's mouth again and countilessly kissed her. Lindsey took off Cindy's shirt and bra. She found it hard to not stare up at the beautiful body. Cindy kissed a trail down Lindsey's neck and over top her pulse point. She licked the pulse point and bit down on it making Lindsey groan. Her hand found its way down Lindsey's body to the top of her pants and slowly undid the button. Cindy hated the unflattering gown, she couldn't wait to get it off her lover. Cindy removed the article and her eyes immediately caught on the bandage across Lindsey's chest.

"It doesn't hurt, if that's what you're wondering." She said lightly in the redhead's ear.

"It looks like it does."

"It would hurt more if you weren't here."

"Yeah," Cindy kissed Lindsey's neck and down to her chest, she had loved the way her skin felt against her lips. Lindsey let out a gasp as Cindy's hand moved down her body. She gave a tug at Cindy's pants; Cindy stood and took them off, her naked skin perfectly molded into Lindsey's. Cindy's almost naked body was flaw less; Lindsey sat burning the image into her mind. Cindy lowered herself down on Lindsey and slowly added more and more pressure with her leg that was in between Lindsey's. Cindy's 

hand worked its way down to the wet spot in between Lindsey's legs. Lindsey bit down on Cindy's collar bone as Cindy worked her up. Lindsey tasted blood in her mouth but Cindy didn't seem to care. Lindsey wrapped her legs around Cindy's back. She moved her mouth to nibble on Cindy's ear, but Cindy caught it with her own mouth making Lindsey arch into her as she wanted more and more of the reporter. She wanted her deeper in her.

"God." Lindsey said. Cindy forced a third finger into Lindsey. Cindy felt Lindsey's release and slowly took her down when she felt Lindsey's hand sneak down her own body.

"Why should you be the one always working?" she said as she flipped the two of them and forced herself into Cindy. She gave a quite yet satisfying moan, and quivered under Lindsey. Lindsey played a smile on her face as she tried to steady herself with one hand and please Cindy with the other. Lindsey worked her way deeper into the reporter; Cindy flung her head back into the pillow and moaned even louder. A warm sensation flooded around Lindsey's hand as sweat began to run down Cindy's face, Lindsey leans down and kisses it away. She takes the red head's mouth and kisses her, Cindy letting the kiss deepen runs her toung back and forth over Lindsey's lips then entangles it with Lindsey's own. Cindy sifts trying to make Lindsey go deeper into her. Lindsey pulled in and out of the reporter, making Cindy squirm and moan. Cindy's moans made Lindsey want to make sure that if she didn't make it Cindy would never ever forget her, yet she wasn't planning on not making it. Lindsey opened her fingers up a little sending Cindy over the edge.


	8. The walls are closeing in

Cindy got up and left the hospital room. Lindsey had fallen asleep. Her story dead line was come up fast and she had a perfect point of view. She just had to make sure that she didn't reveal anything on her relationship with her. She could see the head line now, 'cop shot in own home.' Cindy walked out to her car and grabbed her laptop she knew a uni was right behind her, Lindsey made tom assign one to her. When she turned around fear struck her all over again. No one was there and nothing not even the uni, who she couldn't see, made a noise. She picked her pace up to get back into the hospital. When she got in there she turned the corner and leaned against it, she was unable to stop shaking. Her heart raced still. She started to walk back to Lindsey's room, trying to calm down. When she entered Clare gave her a look and kissed the top of Lindsey's head. She left the two alone, Cindy felt even worse now, she was 'alone' Lindsey was still asleep. Cindy had moved closer to the inspector, she curled up next to her and worked on her story. Lindsey stirred and whimpered in her sleep.

"Hush its ok you don't have to worry." Cindy said moving Lindsey's hair from her face. Cindy's voice soothed Lindsey and she stopped whimpering. Cindy went back to typing but didn't take her eyes off Lindsey. She watched the rise and fall of her chest, the expression on her face changing, all the sudden Lindsey shot out of bed, screaming. "Lindsey what? What's the matter?"

"God, just a dream. It was nothing."

"It must have been something, come on you can tell me." Cindy said as she moved up on the bed and nuzzled up to her. "You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you." Lindsey said putting an arm around the smaller women. "It was nothing, really."

"Well, when you're ready to tell me." Lindsey cut her off.

"Fine since I got shot, all I could think of is the fact that when I was younger my mother died, my father left, my sister was just plain weird, I tried so hard to kill myself, I mean I slit my wrists, I hung myself, I tried all of it. Every time I always got saved, even when I was on my own, after Tom left I tried. Just a little while ago," She rolled up her sleeves to show the scars. Cindy gasped looking at the scars for the first time really knowing that they were more than just scars from work. "Look it's the past…"

"How long ago?"

"It's the past Cindy, now I have you."

"How long ago?" Cindy snapped. "It's not the past if you did it two days ago hell it's not the past if it was two months ago."

"Cindy." Lindsey said covering them back up.

"No, I want to know."

"4 months ago." Lindsey said looking at the floor.

"What, we were dating then."

"Yeah, right after that fight, you know the really big one about me letting you move in. I wanted you too but I was trying to make sure I didn't mess this up."

"I would have made sure that you didn't… so who saved you?"

"I don't know."

"So your bad dream was about you killing yourself?"

"It was about you finding my dead body with me holding my gun to my head…"

"Oh," Cindy looks down. "So promise me no more."

"No more." Lindsey said taking Cindy's hand. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Cindy looked up into Lindsey's eyes. "just never ever again, I love you I don't want you to kill yourself."

"I'm so sorry Cindy. I just you don't know my life."

"I want to." Cindy said and she rested up against Lindsey making sure to be away from the bullet wound. "Anyway I bet Jill's was a little worse."

"Yeah, I bet."

"You know when I was younger, I tried too. Once, a gun. Well Russian runlet. I pulled the trigger and nothing happened. My mom heard the gun and put me into rehab, there I became addicted to crack."

"Ok, wow. I guess maybe we need to talk more often."

"I checked out when I turned 18 after 2 years in there, I went home though my mother kicked me out. I found a place under a bridge and stayed there. One day my dad found out. He got me and locked me in a room in his house for 2 months, I cleaned up and right after he died."

"Man, ok so maybe I was just over reacting. When my dad left and my mother died I tried, over and over. Then I got married, it stopped but it was still there, then Tom moved out, I tried again. Other times to but…"

"Ok lighter subject." Cindy said in a sob, tears rolling down her face. "God, "

"Cindy I'm here now. It's ok." Lindsey wrapped her arms around Cindy. "Hush, its ok," she kissed Cindy's neck and moved her hair from her face. "Come on. It's ok." Cindy sobbed into Lindsey's chest. "Hey, look at me." Lindsey cupped her face. "I love you, I promise no more. Deal?"

"Deal…" she continued to cry and Lindsey let her. "You know your arms? Their, my home."

"And yours, mine." Lindsey buried her face in Cindy's long red hair. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Yeah, but you out grew it."

"Yeah, and you have me now, so you will." Cindy said slowly falling asleep in Lindsey's arms, her home.

"Good night."

"Love ya." She replied but barely got it out before falling asleep.

"And I love you." Lindsey whispered into the redhead's ear making a smile come across her face.

As they slept Lindsey didn't have any more nightmares.


	9. double edged sword

"Good morning." Lindsey whispered into Cindy's ear as the redhead slowly woke up.

"Ugh, I feel like I slept on a rock." Cindy said kissing Lindsey. "But being next to you made it so much better." She moved closer into Lindsey's body.

"So, when do I get outta' this joint?"

"Soon, I promise, anyway you should have everything right here, well besides your dog."

"I do, I have you."

"Good morning you two." Clare said walking in with Jill right behind her. "How are you guys?"

"Great," Lindsey said resting her head on cindy.

"God," Jill said. Then luke walked in. she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, he kissed her back. He pushed her up against the walk as she wrapped her legs around him matching her arms. She deepened the kiss.

"Well looks like someone had a good night." Cindy said amusmed.

"Uh-huh." Jill said in between kisses.

"Well good, I wouldn't want to be the only one getting fucked." Lindsey said in echo to Jill from earlier.

"uh, whatever." Jill said as her mouth worked its way down Luke's neck.

"Ok, Jill get a room!" Cindy finaly said.

"You never did." Jill snapped.

"Techneicly this is my room." Lindsey said.

"Ok, I got lots of work to do." Luke said putting Jill's feet on the ground.

"Uh?" Jill said wanting more of Luke.

"Meet me, you know where, in 5 minutes." The biggest smile crossed Jill's face as she nodded. Then she looked at Cindy and Lindsey, her smile disappeared for just a second.

"Ok, Luke, honey when the hell do I get outta here?"

"I'm not sure you did just have surgery two days ago."

"But I'm so ready to go home."

"I know, I know."

"Just think the more time you spend here the more you getta' be interputed during sex." Cindy said.

"Great, just what I need."

"Then when we get home, I'll take time off, and fuck you non-stop." A huge smile came across Lindsey's face.

"You better get me the hell outta here, and now!"

"He can't but I can. If you get up and move around today, I will let you go home by noon, deal?"

"Yeah, but who are you?" Lindsey asked making everyone look at her.

"I'm your doctor… I have been since you hurt your arm." The doctor said.

"Ha, gottcha," Lindsey thought to herself how close to blowing her cover she had come, then she felt Cindy lay against her again.

"God baby you had me scared." Cindy said kissing her hand.

"Yeah, sorry." Lindsey said half lying. When she looked up, Clare was staring her down. "What, you don't like my joke?"

"No, I don't believe it." Lindsey shawallowed hard.

"Aw, big ma'ma why don't you believe your eldest?" Lindsey said.

"Because you forgot the whole night now, you forget your doctor, you don't forget people."

"I was just jokeing."

"Maybe we should test you." The doctor said.

"No," Lindsey snapped.

"Your getting tested." Clare said, pulling out a wheel chair. "doc go get ready."

"Aw, Clare come on." Lindsey pleaed.

"Clare, she was jokein'."

"You know your acent is rubbing off on her." Clare said laughing a little. "Now, get in the chair." Lindsey plopped down in the wheel chair not happy at all.

"What's you ex husband's name?"

"Tom,"

"Your dogs name?"

"Sweet Maratha."

"What's the reporter of the register's name, who works at the crime desk?"

"Uh," She hesitated. "Cindy, Cindy Thomas."

"Good, What's the date?"

"I don't know I've been locked in a hell for three days."

"Whats the last thing you remember?"

"Talking to Cindy last night about the past."

"What's the last thing you remember phiscaly doing?"

"Doing Cindy in your hospital bed." A smrik came across lindsey's face.

"What was your last assignment at the department?"

"The guy that shot," she had to think. "me."

"Ok. Why did Luke and Jill break up?"

"They never did." Lindsey said a little confused.

"Who was the last person you killed?"

"I don't know…" she looked at her feet. "My mother."

"How did she die?"

"Cancer." A tear rolled down lindsey's face, it matched the flood that cindy was letting go behind the one way mirror.

"Do you remember the moive you saw with cindy last week?"

"We saw a movie?"

"Yes, you did."

"No, we don't watch movies."

"Lindsey, what were you doing when those men broke into your house?"

"What? Who broke into my house? Where's Cindy? Martha," she gasped.

"It's ok everyone is fine,"

"What's going on?"

"You're taking a test,"

"Where's Cindy?"

"Doctor that good eough." Clare said walking into the room. "I don't want to truge up any more, we know eough."

"Cindy, Clare where the hell is Cindy!?"

"Lindz, she's ok." Clare looked down at her best firend. "Why didn't you tell us you forgot that night?"

"I knew it, it just left."

"Lindz." Cindy said walking in with Jill holding her up, as she whipped away tears.

"Cindy," Lindsey stood up and went over to Cindy, ripping out the I.V. as she went. "Cindy, are you ok?" she pulled Cindy into a hard embrace.

"Yeah, I didn't know you forgot." She wrapped her arms around Lindsey's back. "It will come back, I swear it will."

"What if I don't want to remember?" a tear rolled down her face, "I don't want to remember that they raped you."

"I don't either, but we have to, we have to so we can get over it."

"It's just so hard." Tears started to roll down her face and fall into Cindy's hair. "Why do we have to remember the good and the bad?"

"Because, honey that's what god wants us to remember." Clare said hugging the two.

"And without the bad, there is no good." Jill added. "Lindz, as soon as you get outta' here we'll catch them, I swear we will, we always do."

"ok." Lindsey said weakly and just held on to Cindy, she could feel the warm touch of the other two.

"god, I have never been so scared."

"Yeah you have, under that bridge." Lindsey laughed getting a look from Jill and Clare.

"What bridge?" Clare asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lindsey said. Clare broke the hug and grabbed Cindy's upper arm.

"What is she talking about?"

"My childhood." Cindy smiled.

"Oh. Well then." Jill said ignoring the fact that every time childhood is brought up everyone pity's her.

"We'll talk later." Clare said.

"No, I think I only want Lindsey to know for now."

"Cindy!" Clare said. "Lindsey, you didn't tell her about…"

"Oh, yeah I did but I'm so not talking about that with doc over there any where near me."

"Ok," Clare said stepping back from the group.

"Jill, are you ready?" Luke asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, yeah." She ran out of the room waving to the girls.

"Well, I'm not sure about you but I don't want her to be the only happy one." Clare said winking. "I'm going to talk to my hubby, the boys are both at school." A smile came across her face.

"Well that leaves just the two of us." Cindy said looking up at Lindsey.

"Yeah." Lindsey said walking her backwards toward the hall and to their room, barely able to keep Cindy's cloths on the whole way.


	10. The Lake House

"Up, Lindsey your out of here." The doctor said walking though the door at an ungodly 6 am. "I was up all night and decided that you have been here for two weeks as long as you take time off then you can leave today." He was almost yelling making Cindy pull a pillow over her head. Lindsey whispered into her ear and a smile came across her face. Lindsey stood and started to pack.

"Well thanks doc." Lindsey said, "So what am I going to do for… wait how much time?"

"At least two weeks."

"What?"

"Lindsey you were shot. You know a bullet went though you, it left a hole in you."

"Fine." She huffed.

"I don't want to see you or any of your friends back for a long long time. Hell make it forever."

"We try." She gave him a smile, then went over to Cindy, she laid on the bed next to her lover. "Are you ready? Finally our own bed." Cindy just nodded. "Good." Lindsey wrapped her arms around Cindy, kissing the back of her neck. "I've been ready since I got here."

"Lindsey, Cindy, lets go. Your going up north with the family and Jill and Luke, we all made sure that there was no escape for you. Hurry Martha is in the car." Clare said walking into the room.

"Martha. Did they shoot Martha?" Lindsey just remembered that her dog was tied to a table and shot at.

"No, she's fine." Clare said making Nate take a bag to the car. "Hurry we need to leave soon."

"I'm up!" Cindy said jumping out of bed. "What's going on?" Cindy looked around. "Are you leaving? Oh wait yes we are!" she ran and packed her bag. "Yay, home!"

"Not exactly…" Lindsey said, giving a sympathetic look to Cindy. "We're going with Clare and her family to the cabin. Oh and Jill and Luke."

"Oh, alright!" Cindy was still excited just to get out of the hospital room.

"Good, now move out."

"Yes, mama." Cindy said giving her a coy smile.

"So what's up here that I can do?"

"Relax, just relax. You aren't suppose to do anything." Clare said, "Ed and I are taking the kids to putt-putting."

"Oh, well have fun Cindy." Lindsey smiled as she rotated from her sunning spot.

"I'm not going! Jill and Luke are going to the bar in town."

"Oh, so its just the two of us."

"Leaving." Clare said walking away from them.

"Yeah, just us. No one else, on this big lake. All alone."

"Are you trying to seduce me miss. Thomas?"

"Just a little." She smiled.

"So…"

"Jet ski?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Lindsey said taking her time to stand. She took Cindy's hand and moved her toward the old watercraft.

"So, you know how to drive this right?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yep." Cindy got on and Lindsey pushed them off shore. She jumped on and wrapped her arms around Cindy as she turned it on and drove away from the shore. Lindsey rested her head on Cindy's shoulder and sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cindy asked.

"Nothing, just its I love the way you smell." She started to kiss the back of Cindy's neck.

"Lindsey, here?" Lindsey just nodded against Cindy's neck. Cindy turned the craft off and rolled them into the water, making Lindsey gasp.

"There, better?" Cindy asked moving closer to Lindsey.

"Much." Lindsey took her life vest off and threw it on the jet ski. She went over to Cindy and removed hers. Floating in the water the two locked lips. Lindsey moved her hands up and down Cindy's back. "God, you, your perfect." She said in-between the passionate kisses.

"uh-huh." Cindy got out. Lindsey moved down the redhead's body kissing every part that was above the water. She felt Lindsey's hand start to untie her bathing suit, she claimed the older women's mouth and kissed her till she swore she turned blue. She broke the kiss in a groan as she felt Lindsey move into her. She arched into Lindsey. She warped her legs around Lindsey and realized they were drifting into shore. Lindsey was finally able to stand and planted her feet on the ground then fell backward into the water laying Cindy on the sand half in half out of the water. Cindy pulled Lindsey down into another kiss. Lindsey broke the kiss and bit down on Cindy's pulse point, Cindy let out a slight scream. Intrigued Lindsey added another finger and picked up pace. Lindsey removed Cindy's top and moved her mouth down to Cindy's now exposed breast. She moved her mouth over it and sucked lightly on it. Her hands moved up Cindy's back sending a wave of heat off her body her nails scratched down her back making Cindy howl. She threw her head back down resting on Lindsey's shoulder panting. Lindsey held up the smaller women making sure she doesn't just fall and drown in the water. Lindsey started to slowly remove herself from the redhead but Cindy looks at her with pleading eyes, Lindsey cocked her head.

"I, I just want you to stay there forever." The words sent a comforting chill though Lindsey. She didn't move any more. Her heart ached to think of the fact she almost… almost… didn't make it…. And she almost didn't make it because of her own self. She shuddered at the thought. Lindsey sat staring at Cindy.

"What?" Cindy whispered in her ear.

"From the moment I met you, and looked in your eyes, I wanted you, every part of you, the good, the bad, just to be with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I would have given anything for it."

"When I first met you, I was scared, I liked you, I wanted to see if you were the same way."

"If I wasn't, I think I would have changed." Lindsey smiled putting her forehead against Cindy's.

"Cop!" a cold sweat broke out on the back of Lindsey's neck.

"We, we should a… go." Lindsey said moving away and out of Cindy back into the water, Cindy threw her head back as she left her, a tear rolled down her face.

"And fast." Cindy pointed over to the officer's boat, it was headed right to them.

Cindy ducked under water while Lindsey moved back over to her. When Cindy popped up again Lindsey started whispering in her ear.

"Hurry get your top back on, I'll stall." She pressed the suit to Cindy.

"Tie yours!" Cindy said in return. Grabbing the tie and fastening it.

"Here." Lindsey returned the favor, all she really wanted to do was start to kiss the reporter's neck again. Just as Cindy started to move away the cop pulled up.


	11. Guess whats next

"Everything ok?" the female officer asked looking from Lindsey to Cindy and back.

"Yep." Lindsey answered daring not to look at Cindy, for fear of the cop noticing.

"I got a call about a couple doing iniprotate acts, have you seen anything." Her eyes focused on Cindy.

"Nope." Lindsey said, trying to save their butts.

"Well, you need a ride back to your house?"

"No, we'll swim, its what we do."

"Alright." The cop started the boat and moved away.

"My god! I thought for sure we were done."

"Oh, no I would never have done that to you. Anyway I wasn't goin' to stand and show off my naked body!" she chuckled. She looked around the lake and realized that the Jet Ski was half way around the lake.

"We should start swimming." Cindy said. Lindsey moved closer to Cindy and looked at her.

"Aw, we should, but…"

"No, not with a cop out here."

"Fine, but just make sure you've got your whole suit on." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Cindy said putting her bottoms on then swimming over to Lindsey. "Ready?" she smiled and kissed her neck. Lindsey groaned and arched back to the touch.

"Please, just…"

"Oh if I could."

"We could, we can, we should." She barely said as she turned around and claimed Cindy's mouth. "Just, now, forget it all let it run its course."

"Well its course just ran into mine." The cop returned.

"Shit, I guess I should say I'm a cop, huh?" Lindsey said not turning around.

"Not going to help."

"I'm sorry. Its not our land we know but its, well I cant help it." She finally turned around to face the cop but kept Cindy in front of her not taking her eyes off her's.

"Well, I can get you for indecent expose. And others."

"I can fight it tooth and nail." Lindsey said. "I know people."

"I could get you killed." A smirk came across the cops face. "Inspector Boxer."

"I never told you my name." she said wish she never would have taking her gun off.

"Yeah, but I learn." She said. "So, this must be Cindy, Cindy Thomas, this gets into the papers she's done."

"OK. Who are you!" Lindsey yelled. Putting Cindy behind her, protecting her.

"Me?" she laughed then got into Lindsey's face. "How's Jill? Better from that shot? Huh? Right though the chest? And you? In the arm, then miss Thomas over here shooting you. How pleasant, I can see this relastion is great." Shocked because none of that besides Jill and the arm shot got into the paper Lindsey didn't respond. Cindy looked down as painful memories swept over her again.

"Don't you even dare." Lindsey finally yelled. "A great cop you are. The only way you know about that is…"

"There would be no way I would have been the shooter, you saw his face." She chuckled. "But now, I can take you in and slowly kill your friends off one by one."

"Touch them and die." She sneered.

"Stop me." Cindy put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder.

"It's not worth it, walk away."

"Walk now and you live… for a while."

"Lindsey lets walk." Lindsey turned and swam toward the Jet Ski.

"Huh, I never thought you'd walk, the great Lindsey Boxer, walking."

"I'm not walking I'm living."

"For…"

"For now, yes, or maybe you for now." Lindsey said back.

"Ah we shall see. We shall see, for now, war."

"She'd kill you now if she could." Cindy spat back.

"Cindy, walk. Don't disobey." The cop smiled as she drove away. "Lindsey, I'm sorry about your mother. I truly am." Lindsey looked back and noticed a tear rolling down the cop's face.

"She will be missed." Lindsey said, remembering a saying once before that her mom told her only true friends would know.

"By all."

"Then why torture me?"

"Because if I don't, we all die." Her last words came out barely as she disappeared behind the island.

"What? What the hell was that all about?" Cindy asked

"That was one of mom's friends."

"How? Why?"

"Something isn't right."

"Well no shit."

"She'll be back, and I think its her that needs saving."

"Huh?" Cindy swam back over to Lindsey and took up her same spot kissing the back of her neck.

"Well…we should move."

"Uh-huh."

Lindsey started back toward the watercraft Cindy latched on her back. As she pressed on Cindy moved her mouth around Lindsey's body. When she reached the Jet Ski Lindsey hosted the two of them up with out taking the younger women off her back. Lindsey dared a look behind her, she looked at the last spot that they saw the boat but nothing returned.

"Lindsey, don't worry about it."

"I'm not, I'm worried about her."

"She can take care of herself."

"She said we shall all die."

"And we will if you over work." Cindy kissed Lindsey's back again. "So relax,"

"I…alright." Lindsey started the jet ski and moved back toward shore.

"What? A cop did that?" Clare almost screamed it.

"Something is up. I don't think she willingly did it." Lindsey said.

"Clare, the kids are asleep." Ed said wheeling himself in. "I think she's right, Lindsey that is. I think that there's a man behind this, the man who shot you two, and he will kill until he gets what he wants."

"Thank you, Ed." Lindsey said.

"Lindsey I also think that you need to think before you leave for home, because at home they know your house, here they know everything, the whole town knows, you need to stay close to everyone and yet not be seen by anyone. Live and let live. Just make sure you live your life with not dieing and they die with out living your life."

"What?" Cindy and Jill asked at the same time.

"What he said was, if you leave us your letting them win and not protecting us, at the same time, so not only are we protecting her, but she is protecting us."

"Ah, I have a head ache." Cindy said, moving closer to Lindsey grasping her hand.

"Cindy, she has a choice to leave but if she does one by one we die." Jill said this time, making everyone's jaw dropped. "Hey I understand some stuff. Its my job to make stuff simple."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm not that stupid." She huffed and looked at Lindsey for help, when her gaze drifted over she imidetly locked onto their hands hooked, her heart sank.

"She's not." Lindsey said, putting a hand on her leg, making Jill jump.

"No, she's not." Ed said, looking at Lindsey's hand and wondering why she was flirting with both, or if she even was.

"Well, I'm turning in." Cindy said standing and walking upstairs, she gave a quick look over she shoulder to Lindsey. Lindsey nodded and Cindy continued up.

"Lindsey, don't you leave. She'll die if you do. And you know what I mean, she can't bear to live without you." Clare snapped as soon as Cindy was out of earshot.

"Jesus. Clare I wouldn't."

"You would! And you know it you have been thinking how all day!"

"Clare, I don't think she was." Ed said, nodding up to her. A tear slid down her face, she started shaking. Jill moved over to her putting an arm around the older women's shoulders.

"Hey, she didn't mean anything by it." Jill said moving the hair out of Lindsey's face.

"I leave she dies, we die. I don't I die, I don't know what to do."

"You, you need to go up stairs with her, because she wants you, and you don't get up there soon she's gonna worry." Jill said letting Lindsey go. "Now go get her, because no one knows what's happening next." Lindsey stood looked at Jill, and ran upstairs, not looking back.


	12. Games

"Move over." Cindy drove an elbow into Lindsey's side.

"Ah, Cindy." Lindsey rolled to look at Cindy. "Just sleep."

"Your on top of me!"

"No," Lindsey pinned Cindy down. "Now, I'm on top of you." A smile came across her face. She leaned down and kissed Cindy. Lindsey grasped Cindy's wrists and pinned them above her head, a smile breaking threw the kiss. She couldn't help her self. With everyone else sleeping down stairs in the basement almost 4 levels below she was more than willing. She moved down Cindy's neck covering every inch of it with her tongue, making the young reporter moan. Cindy slipped out of Lindsey's grip and propped herself up on her elbows but Lindsey pushed her back down. Cindy wrapped her arms around Lindsey's neck claiming her mouth. She ran her tongue back and forth against her lips till Lindsey allowed her into her mouth. She ran her tongue against the top of Lindsey's mouth making her shudder. Just the thing she need to roll them, Cindy forced Lindsey down. Cindy removed Lindsey's shirt and bra then jolted when she felt Lindsey start on her own tee. Cindy undid Lindsey's pants and pulled them off. She placed kisses on Lindsey's stomach working down further and further. When she hit the top of her panties Cindy removed them and slowly moved a hand up Lindsey's long leg, making her squirm. As Cindy got higher and higher she went faster and faster. When she reached her spot she slowed to a crawl as she entered Lindsey. Lindsey's hips bucked up into Cindy's hand. Cindy began to kiss Lindsey's stomach and licked the path her kisses left. She started at a slow almost painstaking pace, Lindsey couldn't put her hips back down. Cindy moved up Lindsey's body with her mouth the further she got the more her pace picked up. As she claimed a harden nipple she added a third finger. She sat for a moment sucking, she heard the gasps and moans escape Lindsey's lips. She started back on her path, further and further, faster and faster. She bit down and her pulse point making Lindsey push up against her further taking on most of Cindy's weight. Cindy finally claimed her mouth as she went as fast as she could. Lindsey groaned into Cindy's mouth. When Cindy finally felt a warm sensation around her fingers she stopped making Lindsey claps to the bed. Then Lindsey bucked back up. Cindy placed a leg in between Lindsey's thighs and Lindsey pushed against the welcome leg moving up and down it. As Cindy added more pressure she added more pleasure making Lindsey come again. Lindsey crashed on the bed again.

"Done? For sure?" Cindy asked, Lindsey just nodded. She felt Cindy curl into her making her relax. Cindy sat listing to Lindsey's beating heart, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Good morning." Clare said as Lindsey stumbled down stairs. She looked up at her friend and grunted then fell into a chair letting her head rest on her arm on the table. "Breakfast in 10, you don't move your eating you do… your still eating." Clare smiled and Lindsey just waved a hand in a whatever motion. "Cindy's down stairs with the boys, they got her hooked on the playstation." Lindsey lifted her head.

"She loves videogames." She finally sat up. "she had almost all of the game counsels, all she needs is the new playstaion the… third?"

"Yep, that's what the boys grandmother got them."

"Great." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Hey Clare, what's for breakfast." Luke said coming up stairs, he took a look at Lindsey. "Gezz, you feeling ok? Your bullet wound ok?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Ah, that's it."

"Eggs, bacon, biscuits, fruit, other stuff."

"Wow, need help?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sure." Clare looked at Lindsey. "Get downstairs," without a second thought Lindsey jumped up and went downstairs. She sat on the floor next to Cindy leaning against her.

"Well good morning." Cindy said not looking away from the t.v.

"Hi," Lindsey rasped. "What time did you get up?"

"7:30." Cindy smiled. "I wanted to beat the boys so I could play, but they were up when I got down here."

"7:30! God." Lindsey sighed.

"Lindsey…Lindsey…" Jill started to say as Lindsey fell back asleep. "Lindsey." She yelled but Lindsey didn't move. Jill rolled her eyes stood and pushed Lindsey over waking her up.

"What the hell Jill?"

"Just letting you know, your dog decided it was a good day for a swim."

"Aw, shit." Lindsey stood and went out the door wall. "Martha, god damn you!" She shed her shirt and headed down the stairs to the lake, taking a running dive off the end of the dock. "Martha, come here!" She yelled as she swam out to the dog, who didn't move. Lindsey swam out to her, "What the hell?" around Martha's neck was a bright red rope entangling her legs and body. Amazed that Martha stayed afloat Lindsey grabbed her knife and ripped at the rope, when she was finally free, Lindsey pulled her to shore. She headed up the stairs, Martha at her feet. She let the dog inside and crashed next to Cindy.

"Ok shirt." Lindsey said.

"No," Cindy smiled.

"Yes." Lindsey pressed her forehead to Cindy's.

"Lindsey get off that carpet." Clare yelled down, "And dry off that dog."

"Hey, it's not _that dog_, it's Martha!" Lindsey stood up and ran up to her room, Martha following. As she changed she threw a towel to Martha who attacked it till it 'spread out' and began to roll on it.

"Lindsey," Cindy said at the bottom of the stairs. "food's on."

"Ok, I'm coming." Lindsey toweled dried Martha a little more than ran downstairs.

"Martha has a plate by her food." Clare said to the dog she wagged her tail and went outside on the deck to eat.

"So, Martha had a red rope around her."

"No, no case in front of the boys!" Ed said.

"Ed's right." Clare agreed.

"Fine!" Lindsey threw herself back in the chair. Cindy came over and sat down on Lindsey's lap resting against her chest.

"Aw look." Cindy pointed to Martha who found a friend in a chipmunk and started to share her food.

"Martha," Lindsey started but the dog just huffed and looked back at her food.

"Well gezz, get you outta the city and you become a wood land freak."

"Aw, poor doggy." Nate joked, earning a look from Lindsey.

"Lindsey, it's just a young chipmunk."

"Five bucks says I have to take it home." Everyone laughed making the dog look up.

"Fine, feed the damn thing!" Lindsey yelled at Martha who didn't care.

"I think you don't have a say." Cindy said laughing, as the dog licked the top of the rodents head.

"Race ya!" Nate said jumping up with Cindy and his brother right on his heels.

"Hey!" Clare yelled, making every one stop. "Plates." They all turned and cleaned the table. Cindy finished first she jumped tow stairs at a time to the lower level.

"God energy much?" Lindsey yelled after, not excepting an answer.

"Yep!" Cindy yelled back up.

"You chose her." Clare joked.

"Ugh." Lindsey fell hard back into her chair.

"don't tell me our already sick of her."

"No," Lindsey practically yelled. "I'm tired."

"Have you started you routine back?" Luke asked.

"No,"

"Your healed so make sure you start working again."

"It hit me in the heart!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, without getting your regular routine back your going to become weaker and wont heal, you're a runner stay that way."

"Yeah," she looked at him. "No risks?"

"Small but you should be good. Anyway, your dog's gaining weight." Everyone looked at Martha who just snorted.

"Yeah, she is." Jill agreed.

"So go run…walk…something." Luke said.

"Take the animal with you." Ed added.

"Both of em." Jill smiled.

"I'm not taking a fricken chipmunk." Lindsey yelled.

"No, Cindy!" Jill said she rolled her eyes. "I don't care about the rat… but it is cute."

"Oh, god!" Lindsey looked Jill right in the eye. "if I leave its going to you house." She stalked off knowing she had given in to what Cindy and apparently Jill had wanted. Even if she did leave it Martha would find a way to get the stupid thing in the car, that's how the animal rescue knew her. There was list hanging in their hall with every odd call they got, she held the top 10, a title not so proud of. She ran downstairs and watched Cindy play with the kids. Ed showed up, after the accident a guy came in and installed elevators in the houses.

"You want to play?"

"No," Lindsey sat down next to Cindy and played with her hair. "Hey you up for a run?"

"Yeah!" Cindy jumped up and started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"But we were beating you!" Nate complained. Cindy turned back to the T.v and quickly offed the other two boys.

"Now, I won!" she smiled and chased after Lindsey as she went upstairs. Martha sat next to Lindsey waiting.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Cindy opened the door and ran out followed closely by Martha and Lindsey.

"You better have left that rat." Lindsey said down to her dog who barked, wagging her tail happily. "Good." Then as they passed by the mail box out on to the road, the chipmunk ran out of a bush and crawled up Martha's leg. "Ahh." A frustrated Lindsey yelled.

"So, it's coming home with us." Lindsey just shot her a look. A smile came across Cindy's face.

"Come on it's a rat."

"A cute rat."

"Please, it carries bugs."

"You hunt killers."

"What?"

"Come on it's young look." Lindsey looked adown at the chipmunk which looked like another spot on Martha.

"I'm not going to win, am I?

"Nope." Lindsey sighed and kept running. Cindy moved closer to her and looked at her. "You good?"

"I hurt." She gasped.

"On a scale."

"7…8" she stopped grabbing her chest. "Call… Martha." Lindsey couldn't get any louder as the dog ran down the street.

"Martha." Cindy yelled the dog stopped and looked back, when she saw Lindsey she bolted back to her side. As they sat there Lindsey's pain snubbed a little.

"Linds, maybe we should go back." Lindsey didn't move. A stick snapped in the woods, making Lindsey's head snap up and stop breathing. When she heard a gun hammer click into place she grabbed Cindy's arm running back toward the house.

"Martha, get Luke!" she yelled the dog not leaving her side. She yelled again "Get auntie Jill!" Lindsey ran toward the woods her heart raced. "Martha, Bang." She knew the dog would remember it was just something she did. Her feet carried her off to the house, into the neighbor's yard. She disappeared just as the first bullet hit the rock next to her. Lindsey rain in between the trees waving in and out.

"Lindsey.: Cindy barley let out.

"Don't stop." Lindsey screamed keeping herself in between Cindy and the bullets she heard the bang on the gun letting out another round, she waited for the searing pain, or a shout of pain.


	13. Fight or Flight

The pain never came, a yell of agony never came. She kept running. She pulled her gun out and hid behind a tree. She aimed at spots and fired back then kept running.

"Lindsey!"

"Go back to the house!"

"No, Lindsey." Cindy sounded desperate.

"What?"

"Hi." 3 men stood behind Cindy all carrying guns, multiple guns. "We got a call from Clare."

"Alright!" she gave them a signal to spread out and for Cindy to come here. "You know the scene in the Patriot?"

"Ah…there's a lot remind me." She smiled.

"The ambush? When Gabriel gets captured and the father goes psycho killing everyone."

"Yeah. God he's cute… but you're cuter and way hotter."

"Do that, there are trees and guns every where fire move reload fire. Good save. " She looked at Cindy and hugged her. "Don't get killed, move fast, don't carry the gun!"

"Ok." She started to shake, Lindsey kissed her forehead.

"I'll get you outta this." She handed Cindy a small revolver and multiple rounds. "Go." She pointed her to a gun, "Turn 145 and run to the other tree." Cindy ran as Lindsey changed trees and fired again. As they believed they out numbered the guy… they hoped. As bullets wized by from behind Lindsey and Cindy kept jumping trees the men would switch. Scared that she might get hit Cindy wanted to run.

"Lindsey, leave, we got it." A guy said covering her. She just nodded running to Cindy. She wrapped an arm around her hip and they ran to the house, heads down. As a bullet hit the ground next to them Lindsey turned and fired off 6 shots back behind her. She ran the rest of the way and heard the men start to fall back. When they made it to the yard they sprinted into the house. Lindsey turned into Cindy grabbing her tight as tears started down her face..

"Cindy, hush, its ok." She rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. She held her close not wanting to let her go. "It's ok." She pulled Cindy closer holding her tight, "Hush its ok. Hey at least you didn't pancake." She smiled and heard a laugh come from Cindy.

"Lindsey get in here!" Jill opened the door, Martha stuck her head out. "Basement now."

"Coming." Lindsey started to move, then decided against it. "Cindy get on my back." Lindsey lifted her on her back and carried her piggyback style down stairs.

"Lindsey you have the best shot." Ed threw her the sniper rifle and lined up next to Luke. "I want the younglings in the back the bedrooms hidden. Cover the windows make sure that Martha stays quiet."

"Ed, give me a gun." Clare said.

"No, you stay with Cindy!"

"No, I said give me a gun."

"Clare reason with me here." Lindsey started.

"Ah, fine." Lindsey threw her a revolver.

"I'm moving up."

"No," Cindy screamed and grabbed Lindsey. "Don't."

"I'll come back I promise." She claimed her mouth. Cindy had tears starting down her face, as Lindsey deepened the kiss. "I promise." She said when she broke the kiss and ran upstairs.

Upstairs Lindsey quickly kept moving to the loft, up two more flights of stairs. She drew the blinds and set guns up randomly around the room. Her heart raced in her chest. She went to the closet and pulled the carpet up then the floorboards, she pulled out the guns she hid there when Clare and Ed bought the house. She pulled the boards back over top of her and slid into place in the port holes built into the house. She had access to the whole house from there and a stockade of guns and ammo. She looked out the hole and watched as a man came down the drive. She waited till she could get the shot then took him out. A barrage of bullets attacked the front of the house, Lindsey rolled to the next hole and fired at a puff of smoke bellowing from the trees, a man's body fell to the ground and into the ravine. More bullets hit the house. Lindsey sank to the lower level and took another shot with the sniper to a guy's head. He fell on to another guy taking him out. She watched as men started fleeing in the woods. She took out as many as she could more bullets not her own came from the house, Ed and Luke and moved to the front and were firing at them. When it was all over 10 men lay dead and 8 more and fled. Lindsey fell back against the wood and sighed trying to relax her racing heart. She felt Clare pull her down back into the house.

"You good?" Clare asked.

"Uh-huh." Lindsey nodded, Cindy came over and moved the hair from her face.

"Hey,"

"Told you I'd get you outta this."

"Yeah, you did."

"Man, I don't feel good." Lindsey tried to move but stopped when searing pain swept though her body.

"Lindsey what is it." Clare asked worried.

"It's my side." Clare rolled her over and found a nail sticking out of Lindsey's side.

"Ok, breath in…. and out." As Lindsey breathed out Clare pulled the nail out, making Lindsey wince in pain.

"Oh my god." She fell to the floor and held back a scream.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Lindsey said moving on to her elbows. "Everyone good?"

"Lindsey… Martha ran outside. She wasn't hit but she chased a guy into the woods, when she came back, well they killed the chipmunk…or a chipmunk."

"Don't worry, it's not hers." Lindsey pulled out the chipmunk from her pocket. "Martha has a sweet spot. When she dropped it I picked it up, she would have been depressed if I didn't." the chipmunk let out a huge cry and Martha came running. Lindsey put the rodent on her dog. "There baby all better, did you do a good job getting auntie Jill?"

"Auntie? Jill?" Jill said.

"Yes, Auntie Jill." Lindsey said back.

"And you say that dog has a sweet spot!"

"Don't…"

"Well… your dripping blood." Clare said.

"Let it drip." Lindsey said.

"Maybe we should leave…" Cindy said rubbing her arm. "Like go home."

"We have one more week here and I think I'm staying." Lindsey said.

"I'm glad you made me stay." Cindy said pushing up against Lindsey.

"See, you wanted to." Lindsey rolled to face Cindy. "You" she kissed her. "Want" again "To" Again. "fuck" again only deeper. "me." She deepened the kiss even more and this time didn't let go. Cindy hooked her arm around Lindsey's neck pulling her closer. Cindy's breath caught as Lindsey rested her hand against her stomach.

"You sure?" Cindy whispered into Lindsey's ear.

"What?"

"You sure."

"Cindy Thomas, I have fucked you before and I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon." Lindsey said moving her hand down the red head's body.

"No you're not hurting, right?"

"No, and your not in shock?"

"No?" as soon as the words came out Lindsey claimed her mouth and stood up, walking her backwards toward the bathroom, ripping each other's clothes off.

"Ah…No." Cindy fell making them land in the closet, the walk in closet. Lindsey not protesting continued to kiss Cindy. Cindy slid her hand down Lindsey's body down to her legs slowly taking down her panties, the only thing left on her body. Cindy slowly worked her way back up the long legs, kissing, licking and rubbing every inch of them. The closer she got to Lindsey core the more the inspector squirmed…Cindy liked that. She slowly put her mouth to the wet spot forming in between Lindsey's legs. Lindsey almost howled with pleasure. Cindy claimed Lindsey's mouth and slid two fingers into Lindsey. Lindsey arched into Cindy's body. Sweat broke out on her face, Cindy leaned in and licked it off, Lindsey with an opportunity laid out in front of her bit down hard on Cindy's pulse point, making her buck up resulting in her being driven deeper into Lindsey. Lindsey unfortunately came and fell completely to the ground in a heap, leaving poor Cindy halfway there. Lindsey seeing Cindy trembling straddled the young women and forced herself in, she had loved the fact that she didn't move an inch. Lindsey started at a fast pace, Cindy had started to pant. Lindsey moved her free hand up Cindy's leg leaving a trail of goose bumps, as she passed over her thigh Cindy arched into her. As Cindy hit her peak Lindsey started to slow her pace, minutes after Cindy's release Lindsey still had a very slow, steady pace going. She finally stopped and Cindy crashed on the ground and didn't move, Lindsey kissed all around her body. Cindy let out a loud moan as Lindsey claimed a nipple in her mouth.

"Lindz." She whispered. "Ah… you fuck me soo well." She gave a sigh and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Hey, get up. We have to go to that meeting downstairs at the…place." Lindsey just rambled. Cindy nodded and kissed her neck.


	14. The Game Plan

"Ok so what are we going to do about the house being attacked

"Ok so what are we going to do about the house being attacked? We have kids and younglings here. I can't sit by and watch them die… no pun intended so you can stop laughing Lindsey." Ed started the meeting this time the boys had to stay in the same room as the adults. They had curled up on the floor with Martha after the dog and the chipmunk fell asleep.

"I'm sorry." Lindsey still couldn't stop laughing.

"I say we leave." Cindy threw out.

"Stay." Jill said. "We go home we get a lot closer to our lives we could lose it all, anyway here we are together we are safer."

"Home there are more targets!"

"You saw all those guys, it doesn't matter how many targets there are they have the people to cover all of them!" Lindsey was yelling.

"Lindsey calm down." Clare put her hand on Lindsey's.

"No, I say I leave its me their after, not you guys. They made that apparent."

"No, we already went over this you aren't leaving." Cindy said.

"It's the safest plan." Ed agreed.

"No, she's not leaving, and we aren't going home. We are sticking together and going to beat this." Clare said angry at her husband.

"We all can't fight as well as others." Luke pointed out.

"That's why we are going to plan." Lindsey said taking the words right out of Clare's mouth. She pulled out a note pad, and looked for a pencil, Cindy handed her one. "Thanks." She looked deep into Cindy's eyes.

"No big, I always have one, it comes with being a reporter." She smiled.

"Ok we will set up multiple spots, sharp shooters and fast attacks, you still got that old 4 wheeler?"

"Yeah, never got rid of it, still works."

"Good, ok." She drew out the house and the surrounding land. "Who knows how to hunt." Both boys nodded. "Alright, you two are far range sharps, Ed you will be by the water, Luke the woods. Clare sharp close to Ed, in a tree, Ed you'll be on a camo boat, I have an idea about that. Jill you will also be by your man, a tree, we will make sure you don't get hurt." She looked at her and Jill solemnly nodded. "Cindy will take the four wheeler…wait do you have a tree house?" She looked at Clare.

"Yeah, why… o ok."

"We are going to fortified it and put Jill there. She will be the sharp shooter that will put out round after round. Ed, you were part of the force I don't know anyone on it that doesn't have a secret stash in every house… where's yours?"

Ed looked at Clare, then down at the floor. "There's a chain buried by a tree the chain goes out to the water, we have everything," he looked at Lindsey. "For a war, automatics ECT."

"Good, the boys and Martha will also be in the tree house, that's the safest spot."

"Oh no, they are going to stay in the house." Clare said scared.

"So they are going to stay in here with no weapons and all alone while huge men have guns and scary bombs outside?"

"I.." she thought. "I didn't think that way."

"They will be there."

"Ok."

"Cindy you remember how to use an automatic?"

"Unfortuanly."

"Good, you will be on the four wheeler, covering the front, I will take the back lake with the Jet Ski."

"Hey we have an idea…" Nate walked over with his brother right behind him.

"Ok, what is it." Lindsey asked.

"Well they know about the port holes, we made those," a smile came across his face. "When we were playing paint ball last year, we dug…tunnels, under ground they are all over. They can be use full but they are really small I can't get in them anymore. We put speakers in them just the other day. When you turn them on, you can't even think its massive surround sound… outside. We could blare music and be able to cover us more… also we have one tunnel that leads up into the house, if we need we could use it."

"My god when did you do all this?" Clare asked.

"Along time ago."

"Ok well we can use them."

"Good,"

"And who's got an ipod?" everyone looked at Lindsey like she's nuts about asking. "I have one, I just have an idea."

"Share."

"We put all of our favorites on to a laptop and shuffle them up that why we are on top of it and happy."

"Ok." Luke said putting his mp3 on the table. Everyone else followed suit.

"What are we planning?"

"What do you think? Attack soon?"

"How are we gonna get them in here?"

"Easy, one at a time, we are planning on killing lots, yes soon, that's easy… they should attack as soon as they notice me out on the jet ski, because right now a red laser is pointed at the back of my head, thus why I asked about the ipods, trying to make it look like we aren't planning anything."

"What?" Cindy almost yelled but didn't move, Lindsey moved like her pencil fell and a red dot appeared on Jill's forehead, no one moved.

"Well all the sudden I don't feel safe." She joked.

"Jill I don't want you to move but there is a rat by your foot."

"Ok, now why would you tell her that?" Clare said.

"Because Luke is going to have to get off it's tail, so it can runaway." Lindsey smiled. Luke moved his foot and they watched the mouse run into the other room.

"Alright now when we stand up Luke take Jill's hand and head downstairs, kids follow them, show them the tunnel. When you see me get on the Jet Ski and start to circle get in your spots, take your weapons, every spot circled has at least one gun I called in a favor." A smile came across her face. "I'm gonna try to take out anyone on the lake. Ok?" everyone nodded. They started to get ready, put guns in each spot and pulling up Ed's stash, they made sure the Jet Ski and 4 wheeler had gas, they fortified the tree house, and made it a stockade. As easy as it seemed no one once said a word to each other till the end.

"Cindy, like I said I will get you outta this."

"Lindsey, don't get me killed, I love you." Cindy gave the taller women a hug and breathed in the sweet smell one last time.

"Let's go," the plan played out perfectly, when Lindsey got down to the jet ski she saw Ed in the boat, and heard music start to play, it had taken nothing for everything to pull together. Then it happened a bullet hit her Kevlar vest, not hard it stopped on the first one, only the family knew that they all had on two the kids had three on and even Martha got one. She watched as Ed turned and took out the guy who shot her. She passed in perfect timing with Cindy clearing people in the yard, she watched as people fell to the ground, for some reason she thought Jill had better shots than Luke. Lindsey did a 180 and came back across firing the semi automatic off again.

Clare watched as Jill and Luke bolted up 2 inch steel plates around the flimsy tree house, she looked on as her kids organized the music and made it so they could control the inside radio from the tree house. She dug her feet in as she climbed to her spot up the tree and organized her guns. She had a perfect view of the house and lake and yet no one could see her. When she saw the first guy take a shot at Lindsey her heart skipped a beat…nothing happened she stayed on and didn't fall, now Clare was pissed but Ed beat her to the punch. She took aim at men who came to close to her friends and killed them.

Cindy was nervous on the back of the 4 wheeler, she knew she was in the line of danger. Ed and Luke helped set up the vehicle to make sure it ran well they built up the protection around the engine and gas tank. When she took her first pass and fired the gun she became exhilarated. She learned quickly that she could turn on a dime and not flip. As she passed for a 6th time she realized that nothing moved… not a thing. She took her 4 wheeler to check on everyone. Clare gave her a thumbs up, so did Jill and the kids, Luke sat in the tree with a cut up leg, Ed had rowed his way out to the middle of the lake where a still Lindsey lay. Cindy jumped into the water and swam to Lindsey she beat Ed there. She flipped Lindsey over and ripped the vests off.

"Lindz, speak to me!" Lindsey started coughing and tears ran down Cindy's face.

"Ow, I…what happened?"

"You hit the sandbar, sorry." Ed smiled. Cindy claimed Lindsey's mouth and ran her tongue on the top of her mouth.


	15. Jones

Cindy stared into the wonderful eyes of Lindsey, Lindsey Boxer, her girlfriend, her best friend, her lover. She smiled at the thought.

"What are you so smiley about?"

"The fact that I'm with the most amazing girl in the world and I'm going to rock her world tonight." She got a cocky smile on.

"Oh, so I have to wait till tonight?" Lindsey joked.

"No, not really."

"Well then…" Lindsey waited. Cindy stepped forward closing the space in-between the two of them.

"Not only am I the happiest girl, but I'm also the horniest." She claimed Lindsey's mouth and pushed her up against the wall. She worked her tongue into the taller women's mouth; she pressed her thigh between Lindsey's legs. Her hands roamed over the shirt that was too small for her, but the bare midriff drove Cindy nuts. She ran her hands up and under the shirt splaying her hands out on her stomach. Lindsey felt like her skin was on fire. Lindsey arched into Cindy's leg added more pressure, she wanted, needed the pressure. Lindsey helped Cindy remove her shirt.

"God, I want your body." Lindsey said taking off Cindy's shirt and kissing her collarbone.

"I want your soul." Cindy slowly undid Lindsey's pants.

"I want you in me." Lindsey put a hand between Cindy's legs and rubbed the now forming wet spot.

"I want to be in you."Cindy dropped the inspector's pants.

"I never want to let you go." Lindsey pulled Cindy closer.

"I never want to let you let me go." Cindy wrapped her arms around her for a second.

"I want to grapple with you and see who wins." Lindsey pushed her back and smiled down at her.

"Not now, I want to fuck you right now, I want to feel all the movements you make."

"I wasn't talking about…" Cindy had slid into Lindsey. "Now." She finally got out with a sharp intake of breath.

"Honestly have I taught you nothing." She pushed further into Lindsey. "Expect the unexpected," Further making Lindsey moan. "Because sooner or later, I'll sink my teeth into you." She bit down on Lindsey's pulse point making Lindsey break out in a sweat and start to pant.

"Uh-huh. I just didn't… didn't… listen."

"Well, when don't I listen to you?" Cindy asked quickly adding a third finger.

"All the time," Lindsey said resting her body against Cindy. Cindy quickly picked up the pace and started kissing Lindsey. As Lindsey reached her peak both women were left standing putting as much weight on the wall as they could. Finally Lindsey fell to the floor pulling Cindy down on top of her. The skin on skin contact aroused her all again. Lindsey started kissing Cindy. She worked her way down the naked body in front of her. The further she went the more moans escaped Cindy's mouth. When she reached the wet spot between Cindy's legs and began to kiss it, Cindy had let out a muffled scream of pleasure.

"Oh I can do better than that." Lindsey slid in two fingers moving her hand around to every small space inside Cindy. Cindy started to pant matching the movement of Lindsey's hand with her breathing. She slowly started to work her hips into the mix. Lindsey still low on the reporter sucked on Cindy clit. Cindy let out another loud moan. Lindsey added a third finger making Cindy buck into her, now her hips jolting into her hand. Lindsey used her thumb to rub Cindy's clit as her other hand worked up her body along with her mouth. She claimed a breast working the other with her hand, rubbing it and sucking on the hard nipple. Before Lindsey knew it Cindy was trembling again, barley able to breath. As Lindsey removed herself from Cindy she sent another orgasm though Cindy.

"Wow…" Cindy said all she was able to get out.

"Ok, there's the map, the town is small if you get lost the flea market and anything that says wallcrows is a place to ask…"

"Yes. Mother I know!" Lindsey joked.

"Ok. We will just be in Gladwin. Only about 40 minutes from here."

"Clare… I have been here before." Lindsey finally got serious. Cindy came up sticking her hands in Lindsey's front pockets.

"We'll be fine Clare, I promise." She rested her head on Lindsey shoulder.

"Ok." She gave them each a hug and started to walk out. "Are you sure? I can stay."

"You don't want to stay. Go, see those people, its your family."

"Fine." She walked out the door and they waited till they heard the car pull down the driveway.

"God!" Lindsey sighed."

"Yeah, but she is mother hen." Cindy removed her hands earning a whimper from Lindsey. She went over to the fridge and pulled out a Jones. She cracked it open and began nursing it down.

"God that shits bad for you!" Lindsey walked over to Cindy. Cindy lowered the bottle, red liquid rimming her lips. Lindsey couldn't take it she leaned in and licked it off, taking Cindy's mouthing into a kiss. She moaned when Cindy's tongue found its way into her own. When Lindsey finally broke the kiss, she grabbed the bottle from Cindy's hand. "Jones Pure Cane Soda- Strawberry Lime," she rolled the bottle to read the back. "48 grams of sugar!" she took a swig.

"Your all the sugar I need." Cindy returned the favor licking the remains off Lindsey's lips.

"That's pretty good." She smiled. Lindsey went down and kissed Cindy pushing her up against the counter. She moved her hands up Cindy's body till she found a pair of breasts. She cupped them as she continued to kiss Cindy, a moan came from the red head. Lindsey took her chances and slid her tongue into Cindy's mouth causing her to take a step forward and arch into her. She wanted this, and she wanted it now. Cindy started to explore Lindsey body with her own hands. Finding a spot that made the inspector weak, Cindy went down and began to kiss and nip at the section on Lindsey's stomach. When Lindsey was just about to burst Cindy came back up and claimed her mouth. Lindsey unbuttoned and unzipped Cindy's pants and shoved her hand down Cindy's pants. She moved her hands pass the wet spot formed in between her legs. Cindy bucked into Lindsey's hand wanting it to be in her.

"Come on I don't bite… and when I do you might not get what I bit back."  
A smile came across her face that scared Lindsey, but she did obey her fingers going deep into Cindy's pulsating core. Lindsey started at a slow rhythm then picked up speed as Cindy rocked against the hand. She swiftly added a third finger, earning a welcoming groan from Cindy. Lindsey moved her mouth down to claim a nipple, she teased it, then she felt Cindy bite down on her shoulder as she began to come close to the edge. When Lindsey added a forth finger Cindy fell over the edge and didn't come back… for a while anyway.


	16. Chapter 16 and 17

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Back at home the doctor instructed Lindsey to stay in the house and watch herself, he wasn't ready for her to end up in there again. She laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling, legs bent and one arm behind her head. She had forced Cindy to go back to work and jacobi to work without her. It was more than upsetting her, she hating being cooped up in a house. Martha curled up next to her, so Lindsey started to scratch her ears. That morning when Cindy left Lindsey was on the floor so she was shocked to come home and find Lindsey still in the same spot.

"What are you doing?" she asked laying next to her.

"Thinking."

"Why? Have you moved at all?"

"No,"

"So you have been her for 8 hours and haven't moved."

"I guess so."

"Alright get up."

"I don't feel like it." Lindsey said just shaking her head a little.

"Lindsey what's going on?"

"Here, this place, I hate it. I don't want to be here so I'm thinking of how to move or leave it or change it."

"Well," Cindy thought before saying it. "I have a place; you could stay there until we change this place."

"Yeah, I could." Lindsey finally moved and propped herself up on one arm looking at Cindy. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Hey, I've been living next to you for a long time, it's not the place that matters to me, its you," She pushed herself against Lindsey. "It's here in your arms." She sighed as Lindsey took the hint and put her arms around her.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Cindy said grabbing hold of one of Lindsey's arms. "I'm more than sure."

"Ok," Lindsey sighed and rested her head next to Cindy's. "I'll move to your place." She said in her official voice, kissing the back of Cindy's neck.

"What do you mean you don't have a washer or drier?" Lindsey snapped at the redhead, automatically regretting it.

The pain of Lindsey yelling at her all day was started to over flow. A tear fell down her cheek. "There's one in the basement, the fridge never worked right, I always at out or cabinet food, the door had a lock but I woke up once and it was gone, those aren't bullet holes in the floor…ok I don't know they might be. The shower stops screeching after a minute or so. So if you really want to keep complaining then go ahead but this is all I have, your place was much better."

"Cindy. I know. I'm sorry, its ok." She looked around, "I guess."

Cindy looked up at Lindsey, "guest room down the hall and to your left." The look in her eyes told Lindsey she didn't really want to have to say it.

"Guest room?" Lindsey asked a little hurt. Cindy just nodded. "Alright," Lindsey tried to stop herself from crying but it was a worthless cause.

"Wait," Cindy yelled running up to Lindsey and grabbed her arm as if Lindsey was leaving to go off to war. "No, no I was wrong, stay with me." Cindy had fear in her eyes, she feared Lindsey would say no or tough luck you blew it. But Lindsey wrapped her arms around her.

"Gezz kid, ya had me scared for a second there." She smiled and just held on to Cindy. Martha whimpered and pawed for attention at Lindsey's feet. "Sweet Martha, go away, this is your territory for a while." She turned back to Cindy, "So, when we fix my place up, you want to move in?"

"Lindsey, its been like a month."

"Yeah, but every night you have been with me, and even you said that my arms are your home."

"Yeah, it really doesn't matter where I lay down for the night, your arms are my home." A blush came across Lindsey's face. "A home that hopefully won't ever leave."

"It won't." she held tighter to the reporter, "It won't." she repeated. Then her phone rang making the two jump.

"Boxer."

"Lindsey! Why in hell's good god damn name did you not call me the moment you got hurt? I had to read it in the paper! The god forsaken paper!"

"Cat, calm down, its ok." Lindsey struggled to talk to her younger sister, who swore that now that she had kids, Lindsey was also her own child even though Lindsey is almost 5 years older than her, she still treated her like one. "Cat, it was just a bullet. You have a family I was fine."

"Fine, how the hell do you think a hole in you is fine?" Lindsey snapped into the phone becoming sick of her sister's attitude.

"Because I deal with it. I'm sorry I didn't call you, where were you when Tom left, where were you all those Christmases I was left alone because you never called or wanted me over, huh, so when I get physically hurt you think its ok to jump on my ass and try to attack me? Well Cat, I'm sorry but you lost the right, call me on my birthday and we'll talk." She hung up the phone.

Cindy just looked at Lindsey with a dumb stuck look on her face. "Who? Is Cat?"

"My other lover," Lindsey joked. "No, my sister."

"I didn't know you had…"

"I didn't think she cared. She hasn't talked to me in years. I get shot and she explodes on me."

"Gezz." Cindy looks up at Lindsey, "You know she does care."

"Yeah, but I just didn't want her there, I guess I got use to not having her here."

"Yeah," Cindy looked at her on the verge of tears. "Would you have gone there if you left?"

"What? No no way my sister's a mother I go there and put her kids in the line of fire no."

"Have you ever thought its us, as in the whole club he's going after?"

"Its not a club, and yes."

"Then why blame yourself?"

"Because look at my job, I could have killed someone's relative that's why their after all of us."

"And look at all ours! Me, I could've said something about the wrong person, Jill could've put a relative behind bars, Clare… Clare could've called it suicide instead of murder!"

"I'm the cop, I kill people. I have dozens of deaths on my hands!" the argument picked up again at Lindsey's house as they were packing.

"I put it to press!" Cindy yelled as the phone rang.

"Boxer"

"Linds, you need to see this." Jacobi said on the other line.

"I'm a little busy."

"Linds, get in here now." Jacobi sounded scared.

"Alright,"

"Bring stuff, stuff you can't let go of."

"Alright?"

"And bring the chipmunk." He chuckled.

"Who told you?"

"Jill,"

"Sigh, ok." She hung up. "Grab anything and everything, something's up." Cindy immediately started grabbing pictures and figures, "Hey clothing and well not that."

"No, because you lose this stuff you'll be upset." She just kept moving. "What's going on?"

"I whish I knew." Lindsey pulled at a wooden box and threw it on the couch. "Ready?"

"Not really." Cindy went over to the taller women pushing her down on the bed, and claming her mouth. She ran her hands all over her body. "I just want you." She latched on to Lindsey's collarbone and slowly started to suck it. As Lindsey pulled off her shirt, Cindy grabbed on to every piece of skin with her mouth as it was exposed. As Lindsey tried to remove Cindy's shirt Cindy grabbed her hands and pushed them up, she was being harsh but she wanted her way with the women. Cindy worked her way down Lindsey's body, licking, kissing, and nipping the whole way. A spasm ripped though Lindsey's body as Cindy found a very sensitive spot right above her core. Cindy spent minutes teasing her by an onslaught of kissing, licking and light movements with her hands over it. As Lindsey began to beg for her to move on and she arched into Cindy, Cindy finally connected her lips to Lindsey core, making Lindsey scream out her name. As fingers joined tongue, jolts went though Lindsey. She started shaking as Cindy brought her to the very edge but would pull out and bring her back down then thrust back into her, bringing her right back to where she was. The tortuous process continued on and on.

"Cindy…Please!" Lindsey screamed, finally Cindy thrust back in and spread her fingers in Lindsey causing the women to shake violently with orgasms. Cindy crashed on the bed and fell off not realizing that they were that close to the edge. Lindsey gasped and started to laugh realizing that Cindy was face down on the ground.

"You ok?" She just got a slight nod and Cindy looked up at her. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She stood up and helped Lindsey up. They walked to the car and got in after packing it. "So you have no idea why Jacobi called you?"

"Yep, no clue." She said her voice changing.

"Hey, don't you go into cop mode, you have no idea what is going on so shutting me out is not going to help." Anger rimmed her voice.

"Sorry," Lindsey looked at the redhead.

"Just don't shut me out of any of it."

"Sorry."

"God, don't be!"

"Then what?"

"Just don't do it."

"You sound like my father."

"I sound like my mother!" They looked at each other, they laughed.

"Maybe…we should…" Cindy wanted to ask if she wanted to slow down if she wanted to, if Lindsey was still all in.

"Cindy, Lindsey?" Jill walked up to the car, crushing all chances. They found a parking spot and jumped out. "What in gods name?"

"Jacobi called." Cindy said taking Martha out of the car.

"Something's up." Lindsey added pulling the chipmunk out.

"We should name it." Cindy blurted out.

"What?" Lindsey shouted, Jill put her head in her hands.

"We…ok you call it rat. I call it chipmunk. We need to name it."

"Oh god…now?" Cindy nodded.

"I'm leaving." Jill turned to walk away.

"No you don't." Lindsey gabbed Jill's shirt and pulled her back.

"Ah…but."

"Munk."

"Fine." Cindy took the animal and patted its head. "Munk."

"Lindsey inside now." Tom yelled out at the three women. Lindsey ran into the building Martha at her heels and the other two lagging behind.

"We need to talk." Jill started.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because she's going to throw herself into something to avoid you she does it all the time in every relationship."

"I know." Cindy said quietly.

"There's no avoiding it."

"Jill for…" she took a breath. "Jill I know I'm scared for that I don't want that."

"Jill, Cindy move it!" Both women looked up at Lindsey laughing.

"Hey its nothing to laugh at anymore." Both stopped in their tracks.

"Lindz?" Jill had fear in her voice she couldn't hide. "What is it?"

"Your gonna have to see it to believe it."

Chapter 17

"No, Lindsey tell us." Cindy started to run toward her.

"It's…" she took them into an interrogation room. They set up TVs each had a picture of Lindsey's and Cindy's two houses.  
"This isn't our feed. According to Jacobi, we're working on a sound feed too." The room fell silent only to sound of Cindy's keys in her pocket from her shaking could be heard.

"That's…"

"Yes, the feed has been going on for weeks, they say. We just found it. It's before the shooting." The screen changes showing 4 rooms inside Lindsey's house. Cindy turned away feeling ill. She felt arms wrap around her, she turned and rested her head on what she thought was Lindsey's shoulder.

"It's ok Cindy." Jill's voice rang in Cindy's ear. Cindy now knew it was Jill holding her but she wouldn't move. She felt another pair of hands on her as Jill stepped away.

"Hey… Its gong to be alright." Lindsey rested her head on Cindy's "We'll find em." Cindy clung onto Lindsey.

"They have a camera pointed at my house, what else do you think they have pointed there?" she stopped to let it sink in. "Lindsey, what the hell do you think! Guns! Guns are pointed to it!"

"Lindsey, look." Tom said making everyone look at the tv. "We have people at her door, they aren't there…"

"It's…"

"A false feed."

"They know we have it."

"But mines real!" Lindsey pointed as the mail carrier dropped off a package.

"Huh." Then it happened the carrier looked right at the camera and winked. Tom grabbed the phone and called bomb squad. "Get the package off there! Now!" two men danced across the screen and threw the package into a container just in the nick of time. Lindsey let go of Cindy running out the door toward the garage. She hopped in her car and swore Cindy just materialized next to her.

"No! Inside!"

"No, your not making me stay here!" Cindy yelled.

"Fine put this on." Lindsey pulled the wood box up and ripped some ply wood off, she threw a Kevlar vest at Cindy. Cindy just started at the mass amounts of guns in the box. Sniper rifles, shot guns, revolvers, glocks, muzzle loaders, .22 cals. She didn't move. "Your job is to make sure you give me all the guns when I ask and I have ammo and I don't run out." She looked at Cindy. "You know your guns?" Cindy nodded. "Vest and stay down." Cindy jumped in the back as Lindsey turned down her street. "Snipe, I want that on the middle console." She started instructing Cindy. "Hand guns laid out on the dash. Nussle loader furthest behind passenger seat. I want you to carry the .22." Cindy looked a Lindsey, "front seat." Cindy jumped back up and made sure she was safe and secure. As they drove they watched the guy get into a getaway car, Lindsey lined the sniper riffle up with his shoulder, she pulled the trigger and made his arm dad weight. He kept going. Lindsey looked at Cindy scared. "I'm going to pull up[ next to him I need you tin the back, back and I want you to use the muzzle loader to kill him. Cindy hurried grabbed the gun and rolled to the very back. Lindsey jumped in the other lane turned her lights and siren on and hit the gas. As she lined up the front window to his window. The guy looked at her scars and his all burned into her mind. Lindsey stepped on the gas and heard the shot go off. His car hit theirs and stopped. Lindsey pulled over and ran to the back of her car. She threw the back hatch open and Cindy jumped into her arms.

"We did it!" she screamed she held her arms in the air. Lindsey rested her head on Cindy's stomach taking in her scent.

"Lindsey, go home" Tom ordered as she walked up. "You're finished here."

"Tom, no." she glared at him, Cindy still stuck to her side. "I've got every right."

"Come on let's leave." Cindy started to beg.

"No, not now." Lindsey had pulled the car and guy apart looking for anything and everything. They knew that it was a gang Lindsey had shut down years ago right after she joined the force. The leader or scar face had the sign on his chest. Tom sent swat to the old hang out finding out they did start up the wars again.

"Lindz, lets go." Cindy pushed against her. "Please." Lindsey turned to face Cindy, seeing the pain and yet excitement in her eyes she gave in and started to walk. When Cindy didn't follow she turned around and asked.

"You coming?" Cindy ran to grab her outstretched hand.

"No, I'm staying, right here with you." She kissed Lindsey as they walked back to Cindy's house, their house.


End file.
